Lost and Found
by greeneyes brownhair
Summary: Kim is a nobody and has only 1 friend. Then a new girl comes and takes her friend away from her. Kim's alone and meets someone that isn' Jared, what happens when Jared come in the picture? Review
1. Chapter 1

Jared and Kim

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of Untouched by the Veronicas on my alarm clock. I became hyperaware of everything the second I heard the violins. I jumped out of my bed and did a dance my best friend and I made up. Then my top 5 favorite song in the entire world came on. When Halo ended I looked at the clock. The little red digits are saying it is 8:30am.

"Crap!" I went running to my dresser to get my plain white tee that I bought last week, and some plain old vintage jeans. I checked myself in the mirror I didn't look half bad, but that is excluding my hair that looked like it should be in the 70's.  
I sprint to the bathroom and grab a brush. I harshly start to brush out all the knots in my hair. I look at my hair and just left it out.  
I ran out of my house not even bothering with breakfast. I look at my watch. "Shit" 8:40 and classes start at 9:05.

I wonder if I can run those 12 blocks to school. _No you can't run those 12 blocks to school, and not be late. You idiot!_

I honestly hate that part of my head. I ignored it and just started to run.

2 more blocks! _OMG I can't believe you're not going to be late, and I'm almost never wrong!!!!_

I'm going to make it; I'm going to make it!

What was that?

_It was the bell you idiot._

"Crap!" _I'm right! Yet again!_

I'm just going to walk no point being all sweaty when I get to class.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I stepped in the office loving that it had a bit of cold air in it. The person at the front office was named Mrs. Simon. She looked like she was about in her late 40's early 50's. Mrs. S looked at me like she's never ever seen me before. But who does? People just see me in the hallways and forget about me a second later. I've gotten used to it though.

She handed me the dreadful pink slip, and gave me a detention. A detention! You got to be joking. Ugh! Worst day ever!

I was in front of the door about to open it, and panic rose to the pit of my stomach.

What do I say? _ Just give her the god damn slip! I wish I had control over this body!___Okay jeez.

Should I call her Miss. Hicks or Miss. H? I don't want to sound too formal but not too casual, she'll think I do it on a regular basis. Ugh so confused. _Just call her Miss. Hick. That's what you always call her anyway. _ Okay

I reached for the door. Why the hell I'm I doing this in slow motion? _I don't know Miss. Goodie-2-shoes_

I opened the door and stepped in. Miss. H looked at me with a questioning look on her face. Get over all the faces, I kept chanting to myself.

"Hi, Miss. H"

"Hello Kimberly."

"Do you have a late slip?"

"Umm, yeah. Right here." I handed the pink slip. She just looks at it for a minute deep in thought.

"I hope this never happens again Kimberly, I'll let it pass since this is your first time and never been away yet this year." Her facial expressions were changing like when you flip through the channels on TV. First there was a questioning look, then a disappointed look, then a look saying this better not happen again, and last was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Man she was mad even if she kept an even voice.

I went to my seat in the back off this small and stuffy room. Which I coincidently sit, next to my best friend Anna. Well really my only friend and I was hers.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. I sat down beside her.

"Hi" I could still feel the eyes of the other students burning in the back of my head.

She recovered and said "hi?" how that heck can that be a question? She looked like she wasn't sure what to say to me. But if it was her in my shoes I would be the same way.

I opened my text book and just read the pages that the white board told us to read.

We were yet again learning about the Quileute trib. Our ancestors.

We've been learning about this since we learned how to walk. Were still learning this and were in grade 11, you've got to be kidding me.

It went along the lines of that we are descended from a wolfs. Pssh! Where the heck do they get this crap from?_ I don't know. Some movie I think this is so fake. Only a mental person would believe this stuff._

I felt a nudge I looked down and there was a note. I opened it and put it on the text book so it looks like I'm reading it.

**What the hell Kim. What happened? I was worried. I thought you got sick our something or even DIED!!!**

Wow I knew she was a little dramatic but wow.

Wow, Anna!! Melodramatic much. I'm fine just got distracted. So I missed my bus and had to walk to school, no run.

Feeling proud that I didn't spill my guts about why I was late. So I went back to reading the text.

I felt a nudge and so I looked to where it came from. Another note. Great.

**What happened the normal Kim would never let that happen. Are you sure you're not sick. Something is wrong. You got to tell me!!! Plzzz or I'll get my lil bro Ty to bug you forever.**

Crap!! I'm going to have to tell her. Shit.

Well Anna, nothing is wrong with me you got that. You have to promise that you won't tell anybody our laugh. It's pretty embarrassing…

My alarm clock went off. And my fav song Untouched came on. And you know how I'am. So I started to dance then my other favorite songs came on. I lost track of time. So I missed the bus and had to run to school.

I'm pretty sure I'm getting a bruise, because of her so I'm just going to kick her to get her attention.

I kicked her and she said "yelp" every single head on the class room turned to us. I started to blush and looked down. After about 5 minutes or so all the eyes went back to their books.

Anna started to rub her leg and started to read.

A second later she's laughing. Crap! And there goes every body's head up again. Great.

Suddenly the bell rang. I never knew I would ever say this or think this but I was saved from the bell. Wow flash back to the 90's much.

Spanish. Ew. I'm so failing this class.

X*X*X*X*X*X

3rd period of the day. I absolutely love this class. It's not that I'm a total nerd and love math. I actually suck at it but he's in my class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jared and Kim

Jared. My life, my lover. He' s perfect in every single way. The only problem is that our relationship is one sided, on my side. I don't even think he's ever said a word to me?

_Oh gee shocker there. He thinks your some dork._ I can't stand that voice. It just puts down my dreams.

I sat down. I love Mr. Green, not as much as I love Jared but I love him because he gave us assigned seats and I sit beside Jared. Aren't I just the luckiest girl in the whole wide world?

I bet Mr. Green's math classes are fun and maybe, maybe sometimes interesting. But I can never pay attention because I'm always thinking of Jared.

"Kim!"

Oh crap did he just call my name? _umm yeah idiot he wants you to answer the question._

I just looked at him like a complete idiot trying to figure out if what he asked.

"125" I would recognize that voice even if I was underwater.

"125!" I stated before even thinking about it.

"Nice job Kim that's correct."

I sighed letting out the breath I was holding in.

Jared told me the answer. He told me the answer!

I turned around to give him a thankful smile. But he just forgot I was there and started to talk to his friend Ryan.

_Of course he's going to forget you. You're a nobody!_ Ow now that hurt. I can somehow feel the truth in those words.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Anna knew something was wrong but waited for me to say it. When I didn't she tried but went nowhere with it.

X*X*X*X*X*X

When I got home I went straight to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Eww. My hair frizzes up in the rain.

My eyes are way too close to each other and their tiny.

My lips are to full.

My complexion is an ugly russet brown version. It's not nearly as good as Brittney's or Samantha's.

My hair was okay I mean it was long, jet black and silky. My sister Claudia won't let me straighten or curl my hair with her things so I'm stuck with it in a ponytail or leave it out.

I started to critise my body. and gave up knowing that I'm never going to stop I went to go take a long hot shower. The hot water calms my tense muscles.

I got out and went to my room.

I dressed in my most comfortable PJ's not caring if it was only 5pm. I brushed my hair getting all the knots out before I do anything else.

After the biggest struggle in my life just to get my hair to look descent.

"Dinner!" my mom has this thing with us having a "family" dinner. She just can't accept that are family is slowly falling apart.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Ugh! Fish again if she serves us fish ever again I think I might puke. I am more than positive that I have a phobia of fish now.

My dad was about to dig in until my mom slapped his hand and said "Say grace!" my dad moaned. "Dear God we thank you for the blessed food you have given us, and letting us remember that were more fortunate than other families with this meal. Amen" he said it rushed. Man he must be hungry.

After dinner I walked to the grocery store, it's only a few blocks away, and nothing ever happens in La Push.

I went in and went straight to the back of the store in the frozen aisle. Got the jumbo size of strawberry ice cream, and went to the cashier, who might know my mom. Wait hold that thought this town is so small everybody knows my mom. The cashier whose name escapes my mind looked like she wanted to talk to me after I handed her the cash but I just said "thank you" and got out as fast as I can walking.

When I got home my mom was in her bedroom and my dad was in his office reading or something. And Claudia was in her room probably painting her nails, reading 17 magazine and listening to her iPod.

My mom left me alone in the living room after about 3 minutes.

I walked to the DVD collection. And picked out the Notebook.

I placed it in the DVD player and let the previews play, while I was in the kitchen getting the ice cream I bought and a spoon.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The credits came on. I was crying and there was no more ice cream.

10:30 pm I should really get started on my homework. I turn off the TV and DVD player and get my bag and go to my room.

I put my iPod on its docking station and pressed play. I started to do the math homework Mr. Green assigned us, and did the best I could.

When I was done it was midnight . I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then put my hair in a ponytail.

I went to bed and just started to think of Jared and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared and Kim

Chapter 3

when I woke up, I can barely open my eyes. I was just way to comfortable in my small bed. The sun shone through my window. There's something you don't see in La Push.

I looked at my alarm clock on my night stand. 7:30. I got out of bed. Put on my slippers and walked down my hallway to the bathroom.

Closed and stem coming out of the bottom. Great.

"Claudia! Hurry up! You're not the only one in this house who needs to get ready!"

"Fifteen minutes Kimmy, Geez." She gave me that nick name when I was 5. I hate it so much, just call me Kim.

After I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I got ready.

I have this thing with converse shoes, now. I have most of them, call me obsessed. I out on the traditional black and white one. With my graphic red tee, and boot cut jeans.

I had a toaster strudel and walked to the local bus stop.

When I got to the bus stop I couldn't help but look down the street and look at Jared Montage. His not artistic at all, the only thing he can draw artistic is a stick person, but is that stick person beautiful.

_I think I'm going to gag, you're so stalkerish_.

It's not being stalkerish because he drew one in front of the whole class in grade 9, I just made an opinion about it.

The bus finally came and I sat at the back of the bus. La Push high isn't so big and not that far from my house when you drive. So it only took 15 minutes to get there.

When I walked on the small parking lot of La Push high I couldn't help but try to find Jared, or at least his pickup truck.

But no sign of either one.

Why I'm I feeling like this?

It's not like he has to tell me where he is.

And he might just be late.

I rushed to get inside the school because it looks like the clouds are winning the battle between the clouds and the sun.

When I got all my books from my locker I saw Jared. It most have started to rain because he is soaking wet.

His long black silky hair wet in a low pony at the nape of his neck.

I snapped myself out of the trance and walked away. He always does things that takes my breath away.

I hurried to my history class.

All I can think about is Jared, I was paying no attention to Miss Hicks. I was just drawing hearts around Jared's name.

The bell rang saying that the first period is over.

I did all but run to Trigonometry, I love getting there before Jared, I just love to see him walk in so gracefully, and then sit down beside me, his fragrance slapping me right in the face, he has a very clean, but at the same time a woodsy scent too.

He came in. Without a minute to spare. But something was wrong.

His gracefulness should have been top notch like he normally is.

He sat down beside me. Not even looking my way. He didn't even talk to Ryan something was wrong.

When I tried to study him, he somehow noticed me staring so turned a bit.

So I looked forward, the one thing I saw was that his eyes were droopy, and his nose looked a bit red.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

At lunch Anna introduced me to the new girl in our grade and in her 3rd period class.

"Hey Kim, I want you to meet somebody." I looked up and saw her.

She was gorgeous. Her green eyes contrasts with her russet skin beautifully. She was probably 5'7. Her silky dark brown wavy hair down to about half her back. She is stunning, she knew how to accent everything too. Which enhanced her beauty.

"Hi" I said to both.

"Kim this is Debra, she just moved from the Makah reservation" Anna said in a matter a fact tone.

"Hi" Debra said.

Anna sat down right next to me, and Debra followed.

Being polite I asked her "So Debra, do you think any of these men are worthy for your liking?" I kind of said men with disgust but kept my tone light.

She blushed. "Well…. There's this guy in my 4th period class."

I felt a smile on my face and I looked at Anna who also had a smile on her face.

"Who?" Anna squealed, while I giggled.

Debra blushed crimson red. "Um… well his name is….."

"His name is?" I said maybe a bit to overly excited.

" His name is… Jared Montage"

Anna and I squealed.

Then it hit me.

Anna kept on squealing, laughing and smiling.

I stopped. What did she just say?

_Missy I think you need a hearing check._ The voice said sincere. _She said JARED MONTAGE!!_

My stomach fell.

I picked up my lunch went to the garbage threw it out somewhat mechanically. Got out of the cafeteria. And ran to the girls bathroom.

When I was in, I walked in more and looked under all the stalls, I am the only one here. I shut the door and I locked it.

I walked to the mirror, tears are streaming down my checks.

"This has to be a dream, a terrible dream" I chanted to myself.

I put cold water in my face multiple times. Then ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked better my eyes are still a bit puffy but in a minute or so it will be back to normal.

I didn't want to see anyone especially Anna.

I went to my locker and ran outside. I saw Jared he was coming back from somewhere, or leaving, the only thing that really caught was that Paul was with him he hates Paul. But I didn't really care or at least not now.

It was pouring rain, but I didn't care I just ran.

I didn't run home. That's the first place Anna will check.

I ran deep really deep in the forest.

The rain wasn't as bad in the forest. I kind of have a shelter, under all the different trees in the Washington forest.

I sat down on some tree stumps under some massive trees.

The sight is beautiful.

In the distance I can hear some wolf howls.

But it didn't bother me. It just added to the scene. It made it more beautiful.

How did I never discover this place before?

It's so breath taking.

The only thing that was clear in my head was that I wanted no needed to see Jared even if I'm invisible to him.

Out of nowhere I heard twigs snap.

I looked up and saw them.

3 massive wolfs.

They shouldn't even be considered wolfs there bigger.

_Ohh shit! Run! Run! We have to run, they're going to eat us! Come on it isn't hard!_

The wolf in the middle was obviously the biggest and the darkest, his fur was so dark from a far it will look black.

The one on the right of the big one was had a mixture he had really light brown spots on his back but his actual fur color is like Debra's hair color.

The last one is the most beautiful out of them all. And he is the one who's closest to me. His face and muzzle was a tad lighter than the rest of his body. the brown of his body was like a coffee with milk brown. And had whitey brown on the back of his neck.

The one closest to me looked frozen, he wouldn't move the only way I knew he was his steady breathing.

All three of them kept their distance.

They somehow looked afraid and worried.

The last thing I heard was a growl then everything went black.

**How did you like? Was it good, bad did you hate it? Or should I improve things. I need to know if people are reading my story so review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jared and Kim

**I think what happened last chapter deserves Jared's point of view, so you get it and I wanted to be nice.:)**

I feel like crap I don't think I would be able just to make it out of the house.

I'm running a high temperature.

And because of my stupid temperature I couldn't go to yesterdays baseball victory party.

I can't even sleep with sheets on, I get too hot.

"Jared. Honey, you have to get up or you'll be late for school."

Ugh.

I got up put on my black t-shirt and some jeans I found on the floor.

"Jared, look at the time you're going to be late even if you drive."

Shit she is right its 8:55 am.

I'm not going to even bother with stupid breakfast.

I looked at myself in the hallway.

"I look like shit" I mumbled. Then I went out to the front lawn and drove to school.

I felt worse then I looked and I look pretty fucked up.

When I got to school the halls were empty so, class has already started.

Now I have to go to the stupid office and talk to old lady and ask for a stupid pink slip.

When I got to science class. Mr. Kamp just looked at me and looked in the direction of my seat.

I have no idea why a even bother with bringing a stupid binder, I don't even use it.

I feel like I'm going to die.

I should be at home lying in bed not at fucking school.

I look like shit and feel like shit.

I don't even think I can talk to Ryan about this either.

All my other classes in the Morning goes in a daze.

Lunch my favorite time of the day!

I was with Paul, for some reason but he looked as fucked up too.

"Hey, Jared, Paul you guys look pretty fucked up." Connor told me.

And I just lost it.

I felt like I was shaking, literally shaking. I looked to the side and I saw Paul, he was shaking.

I felt a pair of hot hands on my back.

The hands just shoved in the forest.

"What the hell, who the fuck just pushed me?" I said pretty pissed.

The shaking wouldn't stop.

Then I felt like I exploded.

I can smell the piece of shit their serving at the cafeteria.

_What the fuck!?_

That wasn't me, how the hell is in my head?

_Boys you're going to have to calm down._

_I'm Samuel Uley._

What the fuck are you doing in my head!

_Well Jared. You and Paul are now Werewolves._

_You gotta be kiddin' me._

_No Paul, I'm not and this is a pretty damn serious thing that is happening._

_There is a coven of "Cold Ones" not far from here, also known as Vampires._

That is fucking cool I'm a werewolf and there's vampires now! Wow!

_Shut up Montage._

No one tells me to shut up Paul I shut up when I want to Shut up.

_Why don't both of you shut up._

That silenced me.

_I'm your Alpha. So no matter what you have to listen to me and obey._

Ah shit.

_So you two and including me are going to have to run patrols. You guys are going to experience a growth spurt, so both of you aren't going to school for 2 weeks no questions asked. And we don't want to look too suspicious, so you guys are going to have to go by yourself._

_How do you know if your near or right in front of a "cold one"?_

_Trust me you'll know._

What the fuck?

_Oh when you think you found something just howl, oh and go protect the La Push but make sure no one sees you._

Then I ran. It felt free to just not think.

Wind going through my fur.

I love not having to worry about anything.

Then my memory went back to forth period. She was introduced in front of the whole class, since it was her first day at La Push High.

She was Beautiful, and her name is Debra, I would definitely date her. Those green eyes looked at me like they were seeing through my soul.

My eyes caught something moving, I don't even know what it is, but something isn't right. Somebody else is here.

I howled, telling Paul and Sam to come, to the exact place where I am.

They were there in under a minute

_What the hell Jared what do you want?_

I saw something, I think. But I know it doesn't belong in the forest.

We walked towards the place I was talking about.

Twigs snapped and the creature's head snapped up.

I didn't even notice the few steps I took closer to her.

She is beautiful. Her brown eyes breath taking. Her russet skin wasn't like everybody else's, it is lighter than the traditional, but it was beautiful. Her hair was the traditional black but it made her look lighter, she was gorgeous.

Then she looked at me in the eyes.

My world is now flipped over. She is a goddess, my goddess, I feel like I was a blind man who just saw the sun for the first time and she is my sun. She is the only reason why I live.

_Shit!_

_What, the?_

How can one person mean so much to me?

I want to see her smile, I want to hug her I want to kiss her.

_What the hell tell me!_

Paul said with a growl.

The next thing I know is that my beautiful angel is on the ground.

what do I do Sam? How do I get back to normal? Why do I feel like this?

_Calm down! You won't be able to change back until you calm down, and you can't its physically impossible right now. You know all the legends. Right?_

I just nodded my huge head.

_Well the one about the 3__rd__ wife._

I'm going through my memory. 3rd wife imp..

_Yup that's it. So well Jared you just imprinted, she's your soul mate._

What!?

_Yup, go back to patrols I'm going to turn back to human and bring her to her house._

How can this happened I can't be hitched! But she's so beautiful, and I can't see her for 2 fucking weeks! I think I might die.

I'll just try to get past each day one at a time, and try to calm down.

I just need her.

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed. This might be crap so I'm just going to stick to Kim's perspective. Oh thanks for the constructive criticism. **

**~Kelly**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jared and Kim

_Snap,…Snap._

What is that? My mind is racing.

I open my eyes.

Sam Uley?

Where I'm I going?

_Ask you moron! He isn't going to hurt you._

Where are you taking me?

I tried my mouth won't open, it's like my lips were seamed together.

So I'm just going to let him take me where ever, I feel exhausted.

Then he stopped moving.

_Knock, knock_

Then I hear the door open.

"Sam…. Why are you holding my sister!?" Claudia actually sounded worried. But she knows nothing would happened because he is engaged to uh what's her name it starts with an E, Emma, Ella, Emily yeah Emily, and he is on the council. So I'm perfectly safe but I would have done the same. So who I'm I to judge?

"Can I just put her on the couch I'll explain."

Then I'm on a cushioned couch. Which seemed very cold.

Then a blanket is put on top of me.

"So explain what happened to my baby sister."

"Well I don't want her to get in trouble. Your parents aren't home, right?"

"No? why do you want to know if my parents are home?"

"Well like I said I didn't want Kim to get in trouble. I'm assuming she skipped school because I found her in the forest, I think she fainted."

"Oh…Wait why were you in the forest?"

"Well Claudia if you have to know. I like to take walks so I can clear my head or just be surrounded by nature. So anyways I was on the path and I say her foot so I ran to her and saw that she was knocked out. Then I picked her up and brought her here."

"I see.. Finally my little Kimmy learned to skip school, I'll just delete the message."

Wow she's doing something nice for me.

"Well Claudia nice to see you again, but I don't want to keep Emily waiting."

"Okay, bye, hope to see you again Sam."

Then I heard the door shut.

Then a bit of pressure on my feet.

I just had to open my eyes.

"KIMMY!"

"Stop calling me that!" I was irritated with her, and that's why she calls me 'Kimmy'

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Claudia asked me just out of the blue.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay but it has to be a Disney movie and you can pick."

"Okay then."

I went to our DVD collection to pick the best Disney movie.

After a long contemplation between Lady and the Tramp and Tarzan. Tarzan won.

I'm surprised Claudia wasn't with her beau Cameron, she normally at the beach or the movies with him.

I popped the movie in the DVD player and we started to watch the movie together.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It's funny, right when Tarzan and Jane had their "make out" scene Claudia's cell phone starts to ring, and you wouldn't guess who it was. Of course it was Cameron.

At least we finished the movie.

It was 4 pm so my parents won't come for about another hour.

Claudia deleted the message for me and left to go hangout with Cameron.

I put the blanket in the laundry turned off the T.V and the DVD player.

I went up stairs to take a shower since I did faint on the forest floor.

The hot water on my shoulders, felt so relaxing. Then everything came rushing to me. Why I ran out of school, why I was in the forest and why I fainted.

I got out dressed in my pajamas and started to listen to music.

Is it bad for me to want to punch Debra's face in?

_No if I had any control in this body I would do that._ For once I don't disagree.

I don't know why but I'm a bit mad at Anna too, maybe because she didn't call or chase after me.

I didn't feel like eating so I told my mom I wasn't feeling so well, she ate that crap up, like a school kid with candy.

I stayed in bed and fell asleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up at midnight.

I felt like my chest was burning, I even had to look down to make sure I wasn't.

And all I could think is Jared. It helped a bit, okay that's a lie it helped a lot.

I think I might be going mental. I always liked Jared but now I feel a pull in my heart, I'm more then positive that I'm in love with him.

I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes before I knew it I was asleep.

_There's a big wolf the exact same wolf I saw in the forest, the one that was closest to me. _

_I walked over to the animal and started to pet him like a dog, after a bit he growled, I took a step back. _

_The most gorgeous person I have ever seen._

_But something was off, he smelt good, but he was to pale to be possible._

_His eyes were red, crimson red. The wolf growled at the creature, and he just smiled, he smiled at me. All my instincts told me to run, but I was in shock I was to scared to run._

_He laughed, but it was humorless, he took one step closer breaking a trig, I jumped at the sound of it, it seems that my hearing has enhanced._

_I ran, as fast as I could, just trying to get out of the forest._

_I ran on to the road, I'm breathing heavier than normal. In the middle of the road. My legs are killing me and my lungs feel like they're going to die out soon._

_Panting. Beep. Beep._

_Two lights coming my way. Beep, beep._

I sat up. Looked at my alarm clock.

_Beep, beep._

I'm panting. It was just a dream.

My stupid alarm clock was the cause for the beeping not the truck.

The odd thing about everything is that it felt so real.

I put my hand at the back of my neck, sweat.

I feel like I just ran a marathon.

I went to the bathroom with my towel in my hand and my shampoo in the other.

Claudia wasn't there she probably doesn't have to go to school today.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The shower was relaxing, the nightmare forgotten, well at least sort of.

I walked to my room with my towel wrapped around me.

I want to be noticed, especially if Debra is here, I want to look better than her, for once in my life I want all eyes on me not her.

I looked at my clock it was only 7:15 am. I had more than enough time to make myself look beautiful.

I looked in my closet. My favorite pair of skinny jeans. They were a dark blue.

My shirt seemed harder to pick then my skinny's.

At the back of my dresser I saw the perfect shirt. It was very casual but it was something nobody at my school have ever seen.

The main color of the shirt was gray, but it had a bit of blue and had writing at the front and little graphic pictures. I loved it.

Since you're supposed to see your shoulders. So I went with a black tank top so you can't see my bra.

For my shoes I thought I would look the same if I put on converse so I'm going to wear heels. They wear like the gladiator sandals but had it in heels and it was like a snake skin material.

Good thing Claudia made me learn to walk in heels last year it's good especially since I'm only 5'4.

I want to have a bit of an edge to everything since I'm the good girl, who only think happy thoughts, well fuck that, I'm changing and nobody is going to stop me.

I glanced at the clock 7:30 am.

I'm now heading to Claudia room so I can get rid of the frizz.

Where does she keep the straightner?

I looked in one of her drawers.

What the Hell!? Handcuffs?

I tried as hard as I could to shake that thought out of my mind, I don't want to think of what Claudia and Cameron do in their spare time

I opened the next one and got the straightner.

Then went to her mirror and got all the moose, and stuff.

I glanced back at Claudia, she was fast asleep.

I straightened my hair. And got rid of all the frizz. Then I got my side bangs and put some moose and put it there.i put my hair in a high pony. Then got my bangs and clipped it back.

I made the poof look, and I made the poof high.

I put on eyeliner at the top and bottom, mascara at the top and bottom and got a dark purple blue eyes shadow and applied it on my eyelids. I looked in the mirror.

I don't look that bad.

I walked out of the washroom and went to go return all the things I borrowed back to Claudia's room.

I opened the door and Claudia was on red alert.

"Kimmy?" her voice sounded to scratchy, but that because she just woke up.

I just nodded.

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing in my room?"

I looked at her clock 8:15am.

Might as well tell her the truth it's not like I'm stealing.

"I want to change, so I borrowed some of your hair products."  
"Oh"

"Little sis you do look good, no that's not the word, you look… Hot! I mean you always look good but you're going to make boys drool, so they can just talk to you." I felt the smile creep on my face.

"Kim I especially like that you're not looking like one of those bitches at school, that try to look all sweet and innocent, I bet you that they have some STI. But anyway you look amazing with edge." She said the last part with a smile

"I'm going to have to leave soon, bye." I told her glancing at the clock.

I put her things on her dresser and left.

I went to my room to get my bag and then down stairs.

I stepped into the kitchen, nobody else was there. I went in the pantry and grabbed a pop tart, then popped it in the toaster.

Jared Montage maybe he will notice me today for once maybe say hi to me.

I jumped at the sound when the pop tarts were done because I was so lost in my thoughts.

I grabbed it then ate it keeping my eyes on the clock.

"Hey it's almost 8:40 you be at the bus stop, by now."

" Can I borrow your car since you're not going to use it and if you do need it you can always get Cameron to drive you somewhere he's crazy for you."

"Okay you can use it just because you can't go to a bus stop in those shoes."

She went to her purse and grabbed out the keys. She tossed them at me, I caught it.

"Wait before you leave, stay here." Okay. She ran upstairs.

About a minute later she came down with a purse it was huge but cute.

I can't believe she didn't try out for the track team she could have easily be the top.

"You're bag looks terrible with your outfit. Here take this I don't need it." She passed it to me. I took all of my books and stuff out and put it in the purse. I looked at myself in the mirror in the hall and she was right it looked good with my outfit.

"Thanks, but I really have to go now."

I left with the car keys in my hand.

When I went out the house and onto the driveway I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched, and I know it isn't Claudia because she went upstairs to shower. I just shrugged it off and went in the car.

I was way over the speed limit, but in my defense I was going to be late. _Shut up and keep your eyes on the road._

I got to the school parking lot at 8:50. Record timing.

When I was just about to enter the school it was 8:55.

I stepped in nobody was in the hallway. I rushed to my locker and took out my books. Then hurried to history.

When I got to class I was a minute before the bell rang.

I opened the door, and walked in. every person looked at the front and I saw most of the guys mouth drop, I couldn't help the smile, Claudia was right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9 pages yay! Longest chapter I've ever wrote. So how did you like it, should I change some things? I'm asking very nicely if you can review please I'll beg if I really have to. You can even say hi or something I just want to know what you think or if you're reading it. Thank you.**

**~Kelly**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jared and Kim

Claudia was right. Feeling this boast of energy I walked to my desk with attitude and pride.

And damn did it feel good.

Anna looked at me with wide eyes.

I gave her a smile. But the smile I gave her wasn't sweet like what I normally smile, it was more of a bitchy time of smile, but yet still had its innocents in it. She was speechless.

Miss. Hicks was late. I should have came late. _I dunno why but you're starting to scare me. In a cool way though. You're slowly turning into me, I kind of like it._

I just smiled at that stupid voice.

"What happened to you Kim?" Anna whispered to me.

"I want to have a change, sorry that I wanted to look good for once in our 4 years of high school." I whispered back.

"You just left me and Debra there in the lunchroom yesterday and we couldn't find you after school."

"Stop your chit chatting and start reading chapter 6 in your textbooks." Miss. Hicks stated and sat down at her desk.

I opened my text book and started to read about the Quileute tribe, I yawned, this crap is so boring, everybody knows it's not true.

I felt Anna poking me.

_-okay I know tht u ran off cuz Debra likes JM 2, but I c no reason y u have to b mad at me? I understand Debra but me 4 real me?!_

I don't know why but I have this weird thing that when I get really mad I have the urge to cry. This is what I'm feeling, how can she not know. I have to calm down so I don't break down, my make up will smudge and I don't want people to think of me as a joke.

_-don't act like ur the victim here anna. I kno it might b stupid but it hurt wen u kept smiling and laughin wit dat dat skank. And it hurt even more when she said she liked jared u didn't even come after me 2 c if I waz all rite. That wasn't fuckin okay wit me!!_

I felt better getting that off of my chest.

And happy that I didn't cry when I was writing.

I gave up on reading the chapter since I knew most of the stuff already and since I've read and heard the legends. It's all B.S to me.

I felt a nudge at my arm I looked down and there was that piece of paper folded neatly beside me.

-_I didn't tell debra anything. And im sorri tht I didn't go after u, reali iam. I was kinda shocked when u left. So im reali, reali sorry._

I didn't know what to do I know I can't stay mad at her.

_-I kno ur sorri iam too come on I cant stay mad at u ur my bffl. And im sorri 4 my over dramaticness. And I reali do want 2 get notice so im gonna keep on lookin like this._

The bell rang. End of stupid history yay!

"Kim I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay Anna. I just might not hang with you that much when she's around" I whispered the last part and said 'she' with hatred.

Anna smiled at me then hugged me. I couldn't help but feel that something is going to happened between me and Debra.

I went to Trigonometry so fast I thought maybe looking at Jared or maybe even talking with him can help me feel better.

When I stepped in all the guys jaws dropped. I love that feeling. I went to my seat and just waited, but he never came.

I felt like I wasn't going to survive today.

X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X

I walked into the lunch room and everybody looked at me. I loved the attention.

Then out of nowhere Brittney and Samantha came up to me. Great!

"Hey Kim" They both said to me, I'm surprised they remembered my name.

"Hi Brittney and Samantha" that's a mouthful, especially when you just want to leave.

"Call us Britt and Sammy" Sammy said wow they are so fake.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything." I said in such a sarcastic voice.

"But what do you want?" I was getting annoyed, especially knowing that both of them have a thing for Jared.

"Well since you're looking very different then from all the years I've known you." Brittney said to me.

"We would like to hang out with us, that's including today at lunch."

They are shallow a kiddy pool is considered deep to them.

"You've never known me." I snapped at them.

But since Jared do talk to them maybe I should…_ don't think like that! I don't want you to lose your dignity._

"And why is it all of a sudden you want to be my friend? Let me guess, I actually did something with my appearance."

They were seriously pissing me off.

"We noticed your potential to be with us." Sammy said. That just did it for me.

"You know what Sammy! You and your friends are all fake. And you make gossip so you can feel better about yourself buts that's worse than shit! Nobody likes you two. So stop acting like they do!" I felt better even though I knew it was mean they needed to hear that.

They just looked at me their eyes huge. I just smiled at them and walked out.

Then Debra saw me great.

"Hi Kim! What happened to you yesterday?

I have to be nice, or at least try.

"Hey Debra! I just needed to get out of school you didn't do anything-_yeah right-_ I was having a bad day." I mustered up the best smile I can give her. And she ate that up.

"Where you going?" Why is she so noisy.

"Just out." And I left.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I got ready like I did yesterday but I didn't wear heels I just wore converse.

I waited for him so he can help the pain I'm going through without him, but he didn't show.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I'm dressing like I did the day jared didn't come.

Yes that day was the beginning of when he stopped to come to school. I feel way worse the day I thought he didn't come to school but ended up coming late.

I really want to go to his house and see if he's okay.

Debra that little, little I can't even think of a word that would describe what I'm thinking right now.

Anyway, ugh. She knows what to do just to piss me off.

She went to Jared's house to see if he is okay!

I wanted to yell at her. But I calmed down.

She hasn't really talked to me ever since the day between me, Sammy and Britt.

So she told Anna that Jared was out in California with some family, and only his mom is at their house. And that his mom doest really know when he's coming back. Then Anna told me over the phone.

But I have a feeling that Jared's mom was lying to Debra and Jared is somewhere around in the state of Washington and not California, but I can't do anything about that.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up to the sound of the radio.

It had been 2 weeks and I think I might die from not seeing Jared Montage.

But me and Claudia went shopping when I got my "make-over"

And got all the edgy and funky stuff and more converse shoes.

I woke up extremely early, I have a feeling Jared is coming to school.

_You've been saying that for the last two weeks, and nothing what makes you so certain this time?_

Well maybe I've been getting this feeling for the last 2 weeks. But still he can't miss that much school. Right?

Well since I've been going funky and edge-y

I'm going to wear my pink skinny jeans and my purple converse.

My shirt was a solid white t-shirt that was sliming, and I wore a black vest.

My bangs are really starting to annoy me so I clip them back from time to time. So I let my hair out with my bangs clipped back. In the front my hair had soft curls cascading and at the back more but it was closer to the bottom of my hair.

My make up was oriented around purple and pink, and I had a bit of black and white in there too.

Me and Claudia have been closer than ever, but she still has her moments when she's with Cameron.

Claudia drives me to school too.

Claudia is starting to love my fashion sense.

"Nice!" Claudia told me when I was going down the stairs.

"Thanks!" and then I got my pancakes and started to dig in.

X*X*X*X*X

We got in the car.

"Kimmy, I know about your crush. No scratch that, major crush on Jared Montage and I'm really just wondering why? I mean right now you can have anybody you want at school."

"Yeah I know I can have anybody I want at school, but well he kind of won my heart in the 8th grade when we had that stupid school play, he tried to help everyone with their lines and he helped me with my costume even if he called me Tally, but ever that I had a crush on him, and more recently I feel like I need to see him."

"So this happened 3 years ago? And what do you mean by need?"

"It means need, it hurts a bit to be away from him, it's the strangest feeling I've ever felt. Stop bombarding me with questions were going to be late."

And with a nod she put the car in reverse and drove down the road.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**For some reason this chapter took me awhile to write. I might be able to put up chapter 7 by Friday, but after that it's going to be 2 weeks more or less. I'm getting busy.**

**Review tell me how that story is or just say hi and I promise you Jared is going to come in next chapter.**

**~Kelly**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jared and Kim

She was driving down the street, and I couldn't help but underestimate of what I told her, it feels like I'm dying because I can't see Jared.

We parked pretty close to the school. I'm surprised that there even a parking spot this close at this time.

"Kim, you confuse me sometimes, I think I get you, but then you do something different that makes me guessing about everything about you." Claudia told me.

I was confused about what she said, right when I was going to ask she was already out of the car.

I got out and heard the beep of her locking the doors.

Yet again the hallways were empty; there was always that random person there.

I was about 2 minutes before the bell.

I stepped in and Anna was smiling at me.

I sit beside her and smile at her.

Then Miss Hicks starts to start her boring class.

Anna and I start talking then I see Debra, she made it clear to me and Anna that she doesn't like me, but so did I. I tell Anna goodbye and leave for my next class.

I stepped in to my Trigonometry class.

I see Jared! I knew it. Sure he looks a bit big for that desk and he caught off his beautiful hair. But he was here. _Shut up you don't have to brag that you're right. But to tell you the truth I missed him too._

He looked concentrated.

His head shot right up at me. Then he smiled that gorgeous smile at me. At me!

I even looked behind me to make see if somebody else was behind me, but no one was only me.

I got to my assigned seat beside him. That just made my day.

I sat down, and he looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Jared Montage."

"I know." Gosh couldn't that been worse, that was the stupidest answer I've ever said._ I agree with you._

"I see. your Kim right?"

"Yes." I was so vibrant, I felt so much better. I should just keep my cool.

"Class, were going to learn about discovering the mystery angle." Mr. Green told the class.

Good thing this stuff is easy.

I was listening to the lesson and kept my eyes at the front. But they somehow got to Jared. Then I would quickly look back at the board.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jared looking at me. My stomach was doing summersaults.

When class ended I was out the door.

Why would Jared out of nowhere know my name, and care to even have a slightest of attention to me.

He does hangout out with Sammy and Brittney. They most have put him up to this. Since that day when I told them off, this might be their payback. They know I like Jared, and they might want me….

"Kim?" My head shot up.

He's looks like he can be 6'4 ft, that is impossible, he grew so much, and in only 2 weeks!

"Um… So I was wondering if I can walk you to your next class?"

"Yes!" I think I said that a bit too overly excited. Gosh this boy sure makes me feel weird, non-shy.

We walked in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was perfect.

He walked me up to the art class room. Then he paused. He just looked me in the eye.

It felt like I was naked, I even looked down to check.

"Uh… I'm going to see you later?" It came out more like a question then a statement.

"Yeah."

And then he did something very unexpected.

He bent down and kissed me!

_It's not even a kiss because it was on the cheek._

In my books it was.

I felt high, like I just drank some of my dad's whiskey.

He stepped back and looked at me then just walked away.

I think I could have melt, I felt dizzy then I heard him chuckle.

I stepped in art and took my seat.

Were supposed to be interpret what we would be if we were animals reflecting our personalities.

Well the only animal I can think of is a mouse. It is quiet and shy just like me and it isn't that all appealing just like me.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

4th period went in a flash for me.

I absolutely hate lunch, I can't sit beside Anna because Debra is going to be there.

I went to a locker that I've never seen inside of or never attempted to go in it.

But since she used to yell her combination at home and I have a memory way to good.

10 30 16

It opened to easily.

I took out the car keys and then closed and locked her locker.

I stepped outside, great it's pouring.

Unlocked the door. I started the engine I contemplated for all the possible places I can go, but stuck with going home since I'm broke.

I parked got out of the car. I went up the steps on my porch and up to my door. My parents work all day so their never home.

I put the key in the key hole and right when I was going to turn it, I heard a twig snap.

My head shot up and I looked to the side where the forest is.

I walked over there.

I went pretty deep, juts following the little dirt path.

Then I saw the exact same giant wolf I saw 2 weeks ago.

I screamed.

It was the wolf that was closet to me.

_Listen to me this time you have to run, so we both survive. Run!_

I wanted to pet him.

But when I stepped closer to pet him he growled.

I just stared at him wide eye.

Then for the first time in a long time I did what that voice told me to do.

I knew I wasn't able to out run it but I tried even if I fail, at least I'm trying.

The trees seemed like it was covering up my path and I was going deeper in the forest not getting out of it.

Finally I see my house.

When I got on the porch I stopped for a bit. Panting, my legs feel like they can't hold me up, and my heart was pumping like it never did.

I got to the door opened it and shut it as fast as I could.

Then I collapsed on the couch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well I would have gave it to you guys on Friday but my computer was being dumb and didn't save the chapter right so I had to write it again. And my cottage trip got postponed for tomorrow. I'm coming back on Friday but I'm gonna be busy cause my fam. From new York is coming so yeah , u might not get a chapter in like 2 weeks. I know I'm rambling**

**So review and I'll love you guys even more.**

**~Kelly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update earlier, I'm getting really busy, so its kinda hard to find sometime and write, this might not be that good since I haven't updated in so long but just hear me out.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Ring, Ring_

Can somebody get that stupid phone?

I sat up.

Why the heck I'm I wearing my jacket, and what time is it?

"Hi, you've reached the Austin Family, we can't reach the phone right now so leave a message and we might get back to you."

_Beep._

Claudia's voice on that answering machine she is so perky sometimes.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Austin, this is Mrs. Conwell I'm the principal at La Push High, I wanted to inform you that Kimberly wasn't in any of her afternoon classes, I just wanted to inform you that this might affect her in the future. Thank you."

She never liked me, she just wants me to be just like my older sister.

I walked over to the machine, played the message and pressed delete.

I glanced at the kitchen clock.

2:30pm

Then I remembered why I was so exhausted.

There is something wrong with those wolfs in the forest.

I can't tell anybody about it either, they might think I'm a complete lunatic.

X*X*XX*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X

I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich .

After I was done eating it I washed the dishes I dirtied.

I sat on the couch.

Going through my jumbled thoughts.

I felt like I was reliving it all over again, my breathing became labored.

That beautiful creature growled at me, but for some reason I wanted to protect it somehow if though he could shred me into confetti it just a few seconds.

But the thing is, is that the wolf never came after me, I mean if he did I would be dead and pretty much decomposing in the forest right now. I shivered with that thought.

Trying to figure out why he didn't chase me, he could have done it but-

"KIM!" Claudia yelled at me when she walked through the door. Her hair was wet and she was bare foot holding her heels in her hands.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! WHEN THE BELL RANG I BASICALLY EMPTIED MY LOCKER LOOKING FOR THE CAR KEYS, THEN CHOSE TO WALK HOME SINCE NOBODY WAS AT SCHOOL ANYMORE! LOOK AT ME! I LOOK LIKE I GOT HIT BY A CAR!" She was mad.

Then she finally looked at me, I'm pretty sure I looked pretty bad.

"What happened to you? Your make-up is smudge, your hair is a mess you look almost as bad as I do."

Taking it in I walk up to the mirror right next to the door.

"Frankenstein's wife looks more appealing than I do right now." I said more to myself, than her.

Claudia was looking at me she looked truly worried, she knew for sure that I wouldn't ruin my outfit on purpose, and even though she wants to be a drama queen and saying that she looks worse but in reality I looked like I was dead for awhile.

Maybe I was dead, I might have died than came back to life._ Oh please Kim! You sound worse than a 7 year old, that's impossible. _ Okay that voice did have a point.

"Kim? What happened?" Claudia asked me.

"Nothing Claudia, I just got freaked that's all. I'm going to take a shower." She just nodded her head, she seemed like she was trying to figure it out, but I'm sure as hell not going to tell her what freaked me out.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Claudia, Kim! Dinner!" my mom called

Claudia took a shower right after me so my mom wouldn't ask any questions.

Before my mom came back from work I was in the laundry room trying to clean my shoes but it didn't work so me and Claudia threw out our shoes.

At dinner Claudia kept on looking at me, she was trying to figure out what freaked me out.

I just looked down at my food.

It was like the first time in forever that we didn't have fish we had some chicken with some mash potatoes.

After we all were done dinner I helped my mom with the dishes.

"Thank you Kim, I feel like we have been so distant."

"Hey mom it's no problem I just wanted to help for once."

"Kim remember that boy Bradley? The one who moved to California?"

"Yeah mom I remember him." How could I forget in grade 7 and 8 he was head over heels for me.

"One time when you were at a sleepover at Anna's house back in the beginning of grade 8." Yeah I remember that, when our biggest worries were if that boy would be there tomorrow, now our worries are is that boy going to be there tomorrow, looking good, and our stupid exams, I just nodded at her.

She just laughed at the memory which I'm so totally clueless about.

"Sorry Kim, well he came here, and was determined to talk to your father."

"Mom why did he want to talk to dad?" I asked while drying the plates and putting them away.

"Well Kim he wanted to take you out on a date right there and now, thinking you were in your room, your father told him if you desired to go out with him you would have just told me and I would have let you go , and then your father told him that you weren't even home. His face was priceless." My mom just started to laugh.

Then I pictured little Bradley Henderson with his glasses, braces, pimples and he was pretty short, he got the shortest straw out of the whole grade, and his face while he was talking to my dad, I couldn't help but start to laugh.

After we both stopped laughing I said " To bad he moved just a few months later, I wonder how he looks now, you never know puberty could have hit him hard."

After me and my mom were done I went up to my room even with my nap today I feel exhausted.

When I was just about to walk in to my room Claudia pulled my arm and took me to her room.

"Kim did something happened at school? I mean if Samantha or Brittney laid one hand on you I would snap them in half or get Cameron to do it for me." Sammy and Brittney look up to Claudia, she's like their goddess.

"Well they prefer to be call Sammy and Britt now, and no they did nothing to me today."

"Well I don't care what they want to be called. Their still bitches I just act nice to them."

I went to my room and got out my laptop.

I went on Facebook , damn 100 notifications. And most of it is just crap

I went to go look at my cousin Lizzy's pictures she lives in Florida I love visiting there its always sunny.

Well it looks like she has a new boyfriend, and what's with her and posting pictures of them kissing. I remember when I went there last year and she seemed shocked for some reason that I haven't had a boyfriend before well at least not a real one.

I miss her so much, she is for sure one of my best friends

_Lizzybaby____3 says:_

_-heyyy cuzin miss u too much, so what u been up to?  
Kim(: says:  
-well hi to u lizzy I have been good im just so dolled up no I changed my fb profile pic so u can c  
Lizzybaby____3 says:  
-ahh Damn I would so totally date you if I lived in whats the place called?  
Kim(: says:  
-La Push  
Lizzybaby____3 says:  
-oh ya well that:P  
Kim(: says:  
-lol ur too funni so I c u have a bf?  
Lizzybaby____3 says:  
-uhuh and he is soo adorable u really should come  
Kim(: says:  
- yeah I know  
-its getting late so I gotta go  
Lizzybaby____3 says:  
-oh ya time difference cya cuz love u3  
Kim(: says:  
-love ya 23_

I signed off and crawled under my bedsheets.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so I haven't updated in forever but I promise u ill try to get it to u as fast as possible 4 u guyz.**

**Did u like it cuz ur opinion means a lot to me, it really does, so you know just review it and I'll be happy.**

**~Kelly**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I heard the radio go off, I wish I could go back to sleep, even though I get to sleep in tomorrow.

I've had more sleep than what I normally have, but for some reason I feel more tired then I normally am.

I kept on waking up last night and having that creepy feeling that I'm being watch. And where my room is in the house it is darn easy, I mean it's in the back and closest to the forest out of all of the rooms in the house and I have two windows, one so I can only see the forest and another so I see the back yard and a little bit of the forest. In the back there's a roof so someone can easily sit there and watch me or Claudia, and there is this weird thing that my mom put on the side of that wall, and it can act as a ladder, and the one where I can see the forest I have this humongous Oak tree just in front of it, and person that is tall enough might be able to climb it and look in and watch me.

The only question is who? Who is sick in the mind to even give the slightest of their attention to me? And the other one is: what if I'm just imagining it, or I could have dreamt it up, but I shouldn't even feel this tired if I did dream it.

Gosh I felt like crap, and this crappy weather isn't helping either. I'm not going to doll myself up today and see if someone will recognize me. And I mean the true me. So I'm going to something more like the old me, but still have the same new me in there too.

So I'm going with sweats, I'm going with my white American Eagle ones that are more for sleeping in, but don't tell anyone that. And I put on a gray shirt that was loose and some might say a size big but it still had figure in it. Then to top it all off I put on some brown Uggs, and not bothering with my make-up I just put on a bit of mascara.

After I did all of my essentials I just sat down on my couch eating some toast with Nutella and I was just staring at the turned off T.V screen my mind a total blank.

"What the hell Kim? Something totally freaked you! I mean you look almost like your old self with your hair in a pony tail, and you have bags under your eyes and I know for sure you were asleep by 10:30. Just tell me, come on please the suspense is killing me."

Claudia wrecked my "stare of in space time"

I just told her "Geez so no one can ever just think of nothing, without getting bombarded with questions, people these days." I said sarcastically. She just replied with a roll of her eyes. I grabbed my bag and I was heading toward the door.

"Kim where are you going?" Claudia asked.

"I'm taking the bus." Before she can say anything I was out the door.

I got to the bus stop 30 second before it rained and a minute before the bus came.

When I stepped on the bus, the driver looked shocked to see me, but I just smiled. I went to the back and sat down. I just looked out of the window watching the rain drops run down the window. I could see flashes of green of trees. But then I saw a face, it was the wolf I keep seeing. But I didn't freak like any other normal person will act, I know we stopped so I was looking at him in complete awe, and curiosity. I didn't even notice when I put my hand on the window so it will kind of make it seem like I was closer and not on the other side of the road in a bus full of people. Before I knew it we were moving again, and the only reason why I noticed was because I couldn't see him anymore. I knew people were looking at me questioningly at the back of my head; I looked at them and gave them my innocent smile, than got up to get off.

When I got in the front foyer of my school it was crowded, people just glanced at me like how they used to and went back to what they were talking about.

I went to my locker to get my books and put my jacket away with my book bag. But I couldn't get the feeling that I was being watch, I looked around but people were just talking and being normal, nobody giving me the slightest of their attention to me. So I just put it at the back of my mind.

There is about 10 minutes before I should be in class, and since I'm such a loser I have nothing to do in those 10 minutes.

Right before I closed my locker I sighed knowing that if I dressed better today I might have someone to talk to and might have date. Even if I have this weird pull in my heart and it helps when I think of Jared and it feels better when he next to me, gosh he's like my personal Advil. _Wow he could be any other drug and you choose Advil what is wrong with you?_ I just gave that voice a mental eye roll.

I literally doubt anybody recognizes me. "Hey Kim." _Spoke to soon._

I turned to look at him. And I was shocked, I think my eyes went big like a deer's eyes when it's caught in headlights.

"Uh… Hi… Jared" gosh can I be more of a dork?

"Umm… I was… wondering…since class…doesn't start….in about 10 minutes that maybe we should…should hangout or something." If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was nervous.

"Like now?' I asked because you never know.

"Yeah."

"Okay sure." Damn I sounded so relaxed but on the inside I was jumping up in glee, my heart was doing summersaults.

"Kim you look pretty today." I just started to blush.

"Why do you think that? I mean I look different I look like crap, no worse it just doesn't make sense, and I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden." I used that metaphor.

We went to a bench and just sat down. I was just staring at him in awe and curiosity.

"You always look good; I just thought I'll complement you for once, you know to be nice. And damn if I didn't know I better I would say you're one of the most exotic, rarest and the most beautiful flower in the Amazon rainforest. A garden is too obvious for where a flower will be found and flowers in garden are simple, flowers in the Amazon are different there the most beautiful, exotic and all flowers have a twist to them, like they have something special, and that thing that makes you special just like every other flower is more magnificent then anything."

I just blushed harder. What can make Jared say such a thing to me.

"Thanks I guess." _What is the matter with you "thanks I guess" what the hell!_ For once I agree.

"Jared. Why did you cut off your hair?" every time I look at him he reminds me of that wolf, and he becomes more beautiful. And I'm not an idiot._ I beg to differ._ I know that wolf has to do with something with Jared somehow.

"Uh… Well when I was in California my hair was making me sweat. And I couldn't take it, and some of my cousins have their hair buzz cut like this so I got it and it helped a lot."

"Oh… but your growth spurt was massive, you look like 6'4 ft, I don't think that's normal…but I'm not implying something believe me." Ahh gosh I'm rambling great.

He just started to laugh "6'5ft and I dunno it just happened, I was kind of shocked."

_Ring_

"Well we got to go. See you in Trig?" I asked not knowing for sure anymore.

"Uh duh, I wouldn't miss it." He said with a little chuckle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so I put Some Jared in there. So I'm thinking of putting the next chapter in Debra point of view so I can spice things up, you know jealousy and what not, so if u think that's a good idea you can tell me by leaving a review, cause we all know how much I love those, and I told u I would get it up soon so here it is. The next chapter might take longer for me to update cause I'm going to have to find away so Debra doesn't sound like Kim cuz that will be hell. So thanks for reading**

**~Kelly**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**This chapter is in Debra pov.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm in my big room, one of the perks of being an only child, and since both my parents know that I loved the Makah Rez, they had to do something about it and their splitting up so I'm already getting perks of having divorce parents.

"So Deb, What sup?"

Yeah my first real friend in La Push Anna. She is so easy to talk to.

"AH well great, A: I mean Jared is back! Isn't that just amazing!"

"…Uh yeah that's great…. I really thought that he dropped out." Anna said.

"Something's wrong, you heisted before you started talkin' what's wrong?" I asked I mean she might know something about him, and I have to know.

"Nothing I was just kinda shocked that's all that he came back."

"Oh, okay." I didn't believe shit right now, gosh I know that she's lying to me.

"Deb, my mom just stepped in so I got to go, bye." Nice run away.

"K, bye love ya." I told her, we are friends that's what everybody did in Makah.

"K" and then the phone line went dead.

My house is bigger than most of the houses in La Push and its slightly, okay no it's entirely because both my parents come from money and their both doctors. So what can I say I'm Rich!

Well I was totally popular in my old school, I was always nice to people that I didn't like somewhat, and I can't deny that I totally I'm hot! And everybody tells me that.

When I'm not hanging out with Anna I'm hanging out with two other girls Sammy and Britt, oh my gosh their so nice and they like me, and they are so sure that Jared likes me because of that way he looked at me 2 weeks ago, so I won't be surprised in about a week I'll have a boyfriend.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world._

My ringtone on my cell phone.

_Sammy _

On the ID

"Hey. What sup?"

"Hii Debbie. Nothing really I'm just chillin'"

"Okay so Debbie! Jared is going to be at school early, so that means he isn't going to be late look good, cause you know, you do want a boyfriend."

"Yeah believe me I'm going to look good."

"Hey so Sammy, why doesn't Anna like you or Britt?"

"Uh.. Well, in grade 7 we all used to be friends…"

"We all? Who is we all?.. Oh sorry I won't interrupt again" I started to panic but, she likes me and my pool/hot tub so she won't say anything, I just do that sometimes.

"We all is, as in Me and Britt of course, Anna and miss ol' Kimberly, we all used to be best friends, then both Anna and Kimberly were friends with this kid name Bradley, so me and Britt didn't like him, they didn't go to Britt's birthday party because of it, and they told everyone we were heartless, than we called them gay, so yeah we haven't been friends ever since."

"Oh, what is with 'Kimberly' I used to talk to her but then she became all bitchy, and self-centered, she liked ,liked me at first than she hates my guts the next second she is totally bipolar."

"Ha, that's funny and that is true, you have no idea how dorky Kimberly used to be I mean braces and glasses eww! But I think it has to do with your liking Jared."

"I mean she has had a crush on him forever! I mean it! And she must be threatened by your beautiness that she hates your guts and that she has to look at the top of her game to even think of competing with you."

"But we know how the top of game looks like, and damn that's good."

"Yeah, but you can do that and my dad is going to yell at me so I gotta go bye love you."

"K bye love you too." And I hung up.

I jumped into the shower. When I got out I changed into one of my most comfy pj's.

And I went to bed.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up I heard my mom yelling at me to get up it was 7:30, than I jolt up I got to look hot/sexy and be at school early.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom to do my essentials . I got out and put my straightner on. Then straighten my hair so it will look long and healthy and of course beautiful.

I put on a purple eyeliner and a pinky purple eye shadow. I wore a skirt the type of a typical boarding school girl but it was purple and black, black stilettos boots and a pink with some purple shirt. I looked hot!

I got my car a BMW, daddy always wants his little girl to come in style. I parked and I got the best parking spot in the school.

People were in the hallway but it wasn't that much. I opened my locker and check my make up reapplied a pink lip gloss on.

I got my books then I saw Jared.

"Hi Jared!" I said seductively and perky, only I can do that. I started batting my eyes at him. He just smiled and mumbled hi to me then just kept on walking.

Did I just get rejected? No that's impossible, I mean I'm Debra Selena Wilson.

So I followed him kind of.

Then I saw Kimberly. Getting books out of her locker, when Jared said hi to her, her face was priceless.

But why is Jared talking to her and not me!

She doesn't even look good today she just wearing some American Eagle sweats which were cheap. And her shirt must have cost her tops $5. God he should be looking at me not her, he should be talking to me not her!

They went to a bench that is at the side of the hallway.

Oh my god he is smiling at her! That's supposed to be me!

And now she is blushing like a fool!

Ahh! Can this day get worse!

_Ring!_

Great the bell just rang.

Wait is he Laughing.

Ughh!

I can't wait till 4th period class I get to see Jared and have a conversation with him.

I rushed to my first period English Class.

X*X*XX*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*XX*X*X*X*X

"Hey Debbie, so did you talk to him" Sammy said while waggling her eyebrows when she said him.

"No, didn't get a chance, but I'm going to class and he's in that class so I'm going to talk to him there." I gave her a huge grin.

"Okay, well you're going to sit with Anna, so I'll talk to you in gym. Kay'"

"Kay'"

All 3 of my first classes were such a bore, especially my history about those "Legends" that's bull shit at least in the Makah Rez we only touch that subject when were in grade 7, than learn about everything else, this school is so uptight.

I love Spanish, that means it's forth period, so in other words Jared!

"Hola Senorita Debra."

"Hola."

I sat down next to Jared.

"Hi Jared!" He looked at me.

"Uh…Hi." He said, he doesn't even look like he's looking at me, he is supposed to worship me like all of the other jackasses in this school.

"Uh.. So Jared I think we should go to the movies." I said that more like a demand so that he can't say no, right?

He gave me one of the weirdest looks ever. "Sorry Debra I'm busy." He did sound a bit sorry but that isn't going to cut it, come on I'm Debra Selena Wilson, you're supposed to make time for me.

"Class stop it I'm going to start our class, and I want no English after I started." Mrs. Garcia told us in her English accent. Damn it I can't ask Jared now.

"Recuerde todo en el espanol."

Great.

After class ended I wanted to talk to Jared but he got out at the same time the bell rang, I went out as fast I could to see where he is going. He went to go see that Bitch! Ugh! What does Kim have that I don't? God I have more than what she'll ever have, that face is so imperfect! Ugh!

I stormed off. Anna saw me.

"Deb is something wrong?" God can she go bother someone else?

I gave her smile."Um it was just Spanish, nothing big, promise."

"Okay. Hey I'm sorry.." God why do I keep on hearing that word today?

".. But I can't sit with you for lunch cause I'm going home Kay'." Yes, I get to sit with Sammy and Britt for once. But I got to look like it hurt or sound hurt somehow. Let's hope that those acting classes worked.

"Oh…Okay than, well… I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Maybe, if not then defiantly tomorrow, I might call tonight."

Why is it that I keep on getting rejected!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I don't know why, but I don't like Debra that much either. Tell me what you think about it, because it means the world to me:) anyway I'm going to try to get a next chapter up soon, but since I'm starting school next week I'm going to be busy.**

**~Kelly**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jared was walking me to class.

I'm so lucky that Miss. Hicks is late or she would have scolded me or something.

Anna was looking at me questionably; I didn't even know there was a grin on my face until she pointed it out.

"Kim you look like an idiot, or some mentally sick person. Stop smiling like that. I mean I know you like to see me but for real I don't roll like that." Anna said in a sarcastic voice. She really is a good friend, and since she is such good friends with Debra I might be able to give her a chance. _What the heck are you thinking; it is obvious that Debra hates your guts._ That is true but I can at least say hi, right?

"Anny you're way to funny for me…"I said in a sarcastic voice and lowing my voice when I said "…I was talking to Jared before class" and I smiled, my facial expressions can't even explain how I'm feeling right now.

Her facial expressions were hilarious, they kept on changing. "Damn!' was all she can come up with, but with that huge grin I know she was happy for me. "What happened?" She asked me while waggling her eyebrows, I couldn't help but giggle. I playfully hit her on the arm. "We just talked; I mean I'm Kim for goodness sake, what would a guy like Jared want to do with a girl like me?" I told her trying to lower my voice. "I mean for real, two weeks ago, he didn't even talk to me or knowledge that I was alive, but now he just started to talk to me? I mean he did change physically and who he hangs out with but now it's with Paul! That has to mean that he's trying to make a joke or something and he could have talked to 'Sammy and Britt' and since they were good friends before and I did piss them off it makes sense." I told her and she was just starting at me, no gawking. She has to remember that prank Paul pulled on us in freshman year. "Okay, class sorry that I'm late." I took my attention off Anna(who by the way was still looking at me) and put it on Miss. Hicks no matter how boring class is going to feel I just don't want to explain myself to Anna right now.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

As normal Miss. Hicks and Senora Garcia's classes were boring, you would think their sisters, but one is very white with blonde hair and one is Spanish and who is part Quileute, their so not related.

Anna didn't ask me anything about why I thought that this might not be real, and be a joke, I guess that she could see it happen and not sure what to do or say about it.

Since La Push High is such a small school my classes aren't that far from each other.

I walked into my trigonometry class, I was pretty much the only person there, so I went to my seat and sat down, and started to doddle random things on my notebook."Hey." A husky voice said to me. I looked up and couldn't help but smile, this boy made my metaphor, big, he pretty much made a new metaphor, and it was complementing me. I am Kimberly Marie Austin, why would anybody like me and I'll understand it if I was wearing what I normally wear, but I look worse than crap. _Hello, Kim? You know you haven't answered him yet._ Oh my gosh I haven't. "Hi" I looked up, only to notice that he already sat down. _Nice that was smooth almost as smooth as butter. Almost._ Geez he must think I'm a dork."So Kim, what are you thinking about? You seem so focused on something." He asked me, I'm still trying to get that in my head. "Uh, Nothing really." I told him not sure where the heck this conversation is going? "I don't believe that but okay." Than something popped into my head I didn't even have time to process it until it came out. "Why did you start talking to me?" _nice one, that was even smoother._ Gosh can I be blunter. He just looked at me and chuckled at my face expression. "Well to tell you the truth, you just kind of stood out when I came back." "Oh" then Mr. Green stepped in.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After our math class I started to pack up my books, and eyeing Jared from the corner of my eye. He seemed normal enough. As I picked up my stuff and started to walk away. I stepped out and tripped, this is just perfect I bet you that Jared saw it all. _I don't think I've said this enough but Smooth!_

Everybody's was outside of the classroom and saw me trip, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Then I felt a hot hand on my hand trying to help me up (I couldn't help but realize that my hand in his hand was perfect, and that it's really, really hot!). I took the hand and he had all my books in the other hand, and I didn't have time to think before it escaped my mouth. "Wow, your hot!" and of course I was looking straight in his eyes (which I had to crane my neck to do so.) so he knows I was talking to him. You'd think I was blushing before; I looked like a tomato now. He just laughed at my response. "I mean…your warm… but I'm not saying that your not….. Good looking because your totally gorgeous…..uh I mean thanks!"_ Haha I enjoyed watching that! _ Oh My Gosh I can't believe I said that he must think I'm some kind of Dork or something. Before I could embarrass myself anymore I snagged my books from him and walked away. _Missy that isn't consider as walking that's more of running. _Whatever I did, I just got out of there. I went to my locker since we have 5 minutes between each class.

I forgot my art book, so either way I would have had to come back. "So you think I'm gorgeous?" I already knew who it was without turning, but still did turn. "No…Maybe…..Yes." I said the last part while exhaling my breath; he chuckled at my response, while tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Um..Well Kim I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream after school?"Did he just ask me out? My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. I think that he can hear it too, that's how loud it is, and all he is doing is looking adorable and he's smiling. "Yes!" _But what if he is trying to pull a joke. This can be a plan you know, just to see you hurt! _ That's crazy, just shut up. Seeing his happiness was amazing , I couldn't help but smile (I would have either way I've been waiting for this moment since I was in grade 8). "Okay well I got to hurry up, bye." While I was saying that I couldn't help but smile. And I walked away.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I came out of art class still wondering what I'm going to do with that project about that animal, ugh! I thought art would be some relief but it's hard work. I stepped out and didn't trip. And I saw Jared and felt the smile go on my face. We started walking together (I have no idea what is wrong with this boy but whatever it is I like it). "hey but this has been bugging me for like ever, even though it was this morning, but still why are you so… warm?" I paused not wanting to say the H word again."Well it just kind of happened I guess, before I….left to California I got this fever and I never got back to a normal temperature." Oh my gosh he's sick. "You're sick?" I was worried and you can tell by how my voice sounded. "No, I'm not going to get sick! I promise." He told me. "Kay'" was all I could say.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Me and Jared decided to meet up with in the front foyer after the bell. I can't believe a few hours ago I felt like crap. And now I'm so vibrant nobody can make me feel like crap, at least not today. The foyer of La Push High's foyer is pretty open, the roof starts about a ft above were the doors finish and it slants up to where it meets the actual roof, and the roof that slants up is made out of glass, so we get "natural" lighting, but since it's always cloudy we have lights on the wall and a few sky lights on that roof. The office it at the right of the doors. The first thing you see when you come in the front foyer is the hall and the lockers are at the other side of it and one class room off at the left. And on the left in the foyer is a bench. That's where I'm sitting describing this room and the office has the fakest plants in front of it. I can tell its fake from where I am right now and I'm 27 meters away from it. While I was waiting I was trying to count how many tiles there is. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21… _Ring!_ That clock rang, I looked at it was 5 I have been waiting for 2 hours, I can't believe he stood me up. I can feel the tears trying to come through. I picked up my bag and walked out of the school.

I went to the bus stop and yet again having to wait. At least it won't ditch me like Jared did. When the bus came I went straight to the back and sat down. _I think this could have been a joke or a prank of his, don't worry somebody might come and make you feel better. _Yeah might. I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't , no matter what. Jared was the one that made me happy today and but made me feel like crap, no worse than crap I rather feel like crap than how I'm feeling right now.

Somebody sat beside me. I looked at them and gave them the best smile I can muster up right now for him not really looking at him. Then looked out of the window again. "Kim?" I voice said, it was a deep voice that I didn't recognize. I looked at him(he was the one that was sitting beside me). "Do I know you?" I asked trying to be polite. "It's me. Bradley Henderson, remember?" I looked at him I mean really looked at him. His face cleared up he was wearing contacts and he had no more braces, he was tall maybe 6'1ft or something, and he didn't look bad I mean if he looked like this in middle school I would have dated him. I smiled at him "No way!" I said shocked not because he was here and not in California but he looked good and it shocked me. "Yes way!" he replied. I couldn't help but smile, that's why I was friends with this boy but he really isn't a boy anymore he's more of a man. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "My parents split up." Ah snap I remembered them they looked happy and in love last time I saw them. "Oh sorry." I said I don't know why but I did. "No don't worry, it doesn't matter. So anyway my mom wanted to move back here so we can be close to my grandma. So we moved back to La Push."I kept on looking at him. He skin tone was traditional, and his hair was jet black and it shined in the light it shined. His eyes are green he got it from his dad, since his mom is full Quileute. And he was well built. I was impressed. The only thing I can say was "Oh." He just smiled at me. Those eyes they were so green and clear I loved looking at them, they were warm and inviting. "Kim I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house?" I can see his mom and his mom was so sweet, Bradley made me forget what Jared did, and I'm so happy that he was here. Oh yeah I got to answer his question since I'm almost home. "Yeah." He just looked at me. "You mean now?" I asked not sure what he meant really. "Yeah, I know its last minute, but my mo…" he sure did ramble. "Yeah sure."

We got off about 10 minutes later, and I just noticed the bag he had in his hands. "What's in the bag?" I asked. "Oh , my mom asked if I could get some groceries." His house was next to the forest too. I looked and I saw something moved but shoved that thought at the back of my mind. We went in his house. His house was beautiful they only had a few couches and a flat screen up in the hall way and at the of the wall boxes."Bradley? when did you move back?" I asked. "We moved back early this morning. I'm going to enroll myself at La Push High Monday." Then Mrs. I mean Miss. Henderson came in she was wearing a apron still looking beautiful for a mom at least. She gave me a smile than turned to Bradley. "Bradley why did you bring this young lady here today, look at our house right now, it's in no condition to have guests." They were bickering like I wasn't here. I wasn't sure what to do. "Uh… I think I should leave then." I said while turning towards the door. "No wait…" I stopped and looked at Bradley. "Mom it's Kim." He told her like that would make up for everything. She turned to me and smiled "Ah! Kim your all grown up and your beautiful." Coming towards me to give me a hug. "Thank you Miss. Henderson."

"Kim would you like to go to the ice cream parlor we used to go to when we were kids than you can leave, and go home so your dad doesn't murder me." He said laughing. He was asking me out, at least he won't ditch me like Jared. "Of course." I told him. And we left.

We got to the ice cream parlor and decided to share a banana spilt since his mom kept on shoving food down our throats. "So Miss Kim, does those bitches Samantha and Brittany still live here?" Bradley asked me. "Oh sorry we still have to put up with them." I told him, I want them gone with Debra as soon as possible.

"Hey Bradley want to play that game were we ask one question then you answer than you ask me a question?"

"Yeah sure" he answered "okay I'll start."

"So what was it like in California?

"Sunny, beaches, warm, stuff like that."

"Kim how was it here?"

"Grey, cloudy, just like how you remember it"

"Bradley do you have a girlfriend with a gorgeous tan?" he just started to laugh at it but answered

"Uh well no, I don't have one with a gorgeous tan, but overall I don't have a girlfriend. I'm a single freak!" he said sarcastically.

"What about you miss Kimberly Marie Austin do you have one?"

"Well Mr. Bradley James Henderson, I don't have a girlfriend, and I for sure don't have a boyfriend." I replied.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

We got off the bus and he walked bit and kind of stopped in my driveway. "Well, Miss Kim, it was a pleasure to have you see my home and my mum and come have some ice cream with me." He said in a British accent. I laughed I really did miss him. "Well Mr. Bradley it was a pleasure to have accompanied you ." I said in a British accent too. "I really did have a good time with you, I really, really, really, really missed you." I said in a normal voice. "I've missed you too so much." He said with a smile, and I smiled back. He bent down and leaned closer to me(or my face) and I stepped on my tippy-toes so I won't be so short. And we kissed, my first kissed ever. It was warm and inviting. It was soft and then gradually got harder. I felt his tongue on my lips asking for entrance and I didn't even think I just opened my mouth. I didn't even notice when I was against the car. Where the heck did I learn this from? But as soon as or tongues touched it was electric, everything happened really fast, it was almost magical. I loved having the feeling of his body against mine. Then we heard a growl from the forest we both stopped and looked in the forest trying to figure out what was the cause of that growl. I couldn't help but think of that wolf I keep on seeing. We both looked at each other, we both were breathing heavily. We just smiled at each other. "Wow." Was all that Bradley said. "Yeah wow." I said agreeing with him. It was getting dark. I know Bradley noticed when I looked up at the sky, and also knowing that he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. "Uh… I guess it getting late, I should go." "Yeah maybe you should." I was craving more I have no idea what it meant but he was walking away. I pulled his shirt back and kissed him passionately, and this time I was asking for entrance, and he allowed me in as easily. He didn't stop until we were both out of breathe. I looked up at him and gave him a grin. He gave one back to me. "Well I think I should go now, and as do you." I knew he was right. "Alright then." I said in a sarcastic tone then said "Bye." He turned around and replied me "Bye, hey me and my mom are going to be more settle in on Sunday and tomorrow were going to buy me a car so, Sunday night 6:30 I'll pick you up.?" He was asking me out again."Yeah I would totally want to see your new car!" "Alright then it's a date. Bye." He said while turning and walking away, and I finally letting him walk away. "Yep. It's a date. Bye." I turned around and walked up my porch, and feeling guilty for some reason. I opened the door and heard a howl, then stepped in and closed the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Did you love it, like it, it's okay, or hated it with all your guts, just review and tell me. Oh and I have a poll you should go and check it out.**

**So I might be a bit busy for now on because I'm starting high school tomorrow so I probably won't have a lot of time to write, but don't worry I'll try to get back as soon as possible.**

**Remember review! (:**

**~Kelly **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've had class and I'm getting hammered with homework, and to top it off my internet was working and I wrote this chapter out, but then I lost everything when my computer began to act stupid, so I wrote it again, sorry for the delay. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got 31. Yes! (:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

It was Sunday morning. The last day of the weekend then I have to go to school. Isn't that perfect?

Today I'm going to have my first date, I'm so nervous. _Technically you already had your first date, so it's just you're first REAL boyfriend. _That voice in my head is so annoying. It's still mind boggling that I have been putting up with this for 16 years.

Well last year and you came to my house on a Sunday morning I won't be here, I would be in Forks at the church, since my mom is weird but she gave up on that when Claudia and I stopped waking up and just went with dad.

I woke up around 10 am. I made my way downstairs and got out a bowl of Captain Crunch. I went to the living room and turned on the t.v. watching some old reruns of Tom and Jerry.

I couldn't help but let my mind stray back to Friday night, I think that could have been the best night of my life. I have a _real_ boyfriend, and I had my first kiss and to top everything off i was totally making out with Bradley. I never thought something can change in a matter of a glance.

The day went by fast. I was just lying on my stomach on my bed listening to music. And I could help but get the feeling I'm being watched, I think I'm going crazy because any other normal person would totally call the cops but not me, I think it puts me at ease when I feel like this. I looked at the clock 6:00 pm.

Shit. I looked down and I looked like crap. I went up to my mirror and started to brush my hair, and put it up in a sloppy pony tail. All of my good clothes were in the wash. And I have old shreds of my old wardrobe still.

I got out a shirt that had a monster on it and said I live in your closet **(I have a shirt like that.(: ) **and put on some worn down jeans I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't look the slightest bit attractive, but Bradley won't care right? _You keep telling you self that. _I gave that voice a mental eye roll.

I applied mascara, and I heard a knock on the door.

I ran down the stairs and answered the door. And had a smile on my face which dropped when I looked him in the eye

"Hi Kim." What is Jared doing at my door?

"Hi" I replied and gave him one of my dirtiest looks I could muster up. I hate the fact that I have to look up. His face looked sad and he looked tired and worn out almost like my jeans, but worse, much worse. It hurt me to see him like that I was about to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but then I remembered he ditched me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, I got the hint on Friday." I told him he looked angry, but I could tell it wasn't because of me. Then I saw him shaking. _I know you've liked him for like ever, but you have Bradley now, and he can be some psycho path. _

"I'm really sorry; I can't even describe to you how sorry I am." He told me. There was defiantly guilt and regret in his words. I wanted to forgive him but I can't.

"Well; sorry my ass. I never thought you would do that and look at what you do." Pain was all over his face. I so badly wanted to hug his huge figure and tell him everything is going to be okay. But I didn't.

"You have to go. I have a date tonight." I said putting as much venom I can in the word date.

He started to shake, real bad, he was starting to blur. "Are you okay?" I ask him reaching out to him touching his arm, and his shaking subsided a bit. "I have to go" he told me and ran of my porch and into the forest. "Jared!" I yelled before the forest and devour him. He turned around. He looked like a wreck, how he can look so bad when he looked just fine a few seconds ago. "It's dangerous in there, you might think I'm crazy but there's these giant wolf that are in there!" He laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He smiled at me. I somehow was able to melt with that smile. How is that possible aren't I supposed to be mad at him? "But…" I was going to deny that but he was long gone. I closed the door and turned on MTV waiting for Bradley.

8:00 pm, when is Bradley coming. I even fixed my makeup and now the Real World is coming on. I went upstairs and took off my makeup. Then the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to answer it.

I opened the door to see Bradley standing there.

"Hey! Bradley what took you so long?" Then he looked angry; I didn't know what to do.

"What?" I asked. "I saw you talking to that other dude, he was close to you." He must have saw me and Jared I didn't even know we were that close to each other it just felt natural to me. But of course I'm not going to tell Bradley that.

"So I'm guessing dinner's off because you are way too jealous for my liking!" I yelled at him. How dare he, I'm no cheater. "I guess it is. Friday I saw something." Then he looked at me in disgust. Then I remember I wasn't wearing makeup right now, did he only like me because I was wearing makeup! This got me angry. "What did you see?! Because quite frankly I saw the Bradley I remember I guess California changed you. Oh and I think the thing that disgusts you is me wearing no makeup!" I was beyond pissed there isn't a word that could describe how mad I was. "Oh so you're putting all the blame on me, you're the one whose acting like a _slut_ to the first good looking guy you see. And sorry that you are more attractive with makeup on, but the Kim I talked to and kissed was vulnerable and loving, but not anymore you're just some big old bitch!" I was fuming and shut the door in his face. How dare he! _What an ass! I think he might be gay. _The voice tried to comfort me but it just made it worse.

I ran upstairs looked out of the hall window and saw that he was driving away. I ran to my room and cried.

I heard my phone vibrating. I looked at it. It's text message.

_Unknown number_: R u OK?

Who the heck is this?_ I dunno maybe some stalker. _I'm not worth stalking. _Yes you are because if you're not worth stalking then that means I'm not worth stalking._ That voice is so, self centered. I copied the number down and texted back: Who the heck r u?

I put down my cell phone and to change in my P.J's , my eyes are red and puffy from my crying.

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over._ My phone was ringing. I looked at the number it was the same number that texted me. Should I answer it? _Well no duh_.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Kim. It's me Jared." How did he get my number?

"Oh. Hi." There was a silence for a few seconds but it was awkward.

"Jared how did you get my number? And why are you asking if I'm okay?"

"Oh…Uh …. I got your number from Anna. Well at around 8 I was going to come over to your house and tell you how much of an ass I was." I can hear him taking deep breathes right now. "And well, Kim I heard you yelling. Then I heard _him _call you a slut and a bitch." He sounded like he was going to beat him up.

"Jared don't worry about it. Okay. We had something but that is long gone."

"I don't know, Kim you sound like you were crying." "Uh...Well, I was it hurt, a lot I've never been called a bitch or a slut, maybe because nobody notices me but it hurt." I can feel the tears coming in again. "Don't worry about it; those were lies so he can feel better about himself." I was crying and that just made me smile. "Do you want to come over? I mean Claudia is at some sleep over and my parents are in Seattle for the weekend, and since I haven't ate anything I can order pizza." I can't believe I just asked him that, stupid, stupid brain. _You know you can't resist him he's huge and did you see his muscles imagine how big his…_ I don't want to think about that.

"Um... I guess I can I'll be over in about 5 minutes." He accepted, wow I must have done something right.

"Okay, I'll order the pizza when you get here."

"'Kay see you." And the line went dead.

I must have been hyperventilating, and I don't even know why, I can't have any feelings for him. _Then why did you invite him over? _Then I heard the door bell. I looked at myself in the mirror crap I'm in my P.J's and I look like crap. _Who cares?_

I answered the door and there was Jared, looking mysterious, sexy, with his hair wet making him look dangerous. I shake my head, I'm not supposed to be thinking like that, and I scolded myself.

"Hi" he said. He looked dangerous and that made him look adorable his eyes were beautiful, when he was nervous. "Stupid thoughts" I muttered to myself. "Excuse me?" he asked looking confused. Damn it I said that out loud. "Nothing." Then I realized that he's still outside. "Oh sorry, you should come in."

He stepped in. "So what would you like to have on the pizza?" I asked since I promised I was going to, well I didn't promise but I said I was. "What type do you like?" "I like Hawaiian pizza, but you're the guest so you should choose."

"Well I like Hawaiian, so I'm fine with that." "What size and how many?" I asked. "Uh… 3 Large." Okay man I think I could only eat the tops of 5 slices.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

We were watching America's next top model, when the bell rang. "Yes, pizza's here." "Yes, finally!" me and Jared were making fun of some of the girls on the show. I answered the door laughing and had the money in my hand. "Kim" I looked at him. It was Bradley. Oh that's just great. "What do you want? Because last thing I remember is you calling me a bitch." "Kim, babe I'm sorry about that I was mad." I can't believe he's doing this. "What are you doing here?" Bradley asked I looked behind me, and saw that Jared was here. "Kim what is he doing here. Hey your living up to the words I called you earlier. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something. Kim I never knew you'd go and fucking sleep with him!" that hurt a lot. I felt a teardrop go down my face, and before I could process what was happening I slapped him. All of a sudden Jared wrapped his arms around my waist and started to comfort me. It felt like we were made for each other. _See, I told you._ I didn't just think that. And more tears kept on falling.

Jared turned me around so I was facing him. "Kim stop crying you should cry for him his worthless." And he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "You know I heard you" Bradley said. "Leave, or I'll make you sorry for moving back to La Push." And with that Jared shut the door. I went and sat on the couch. I couldn't stop crying. I hugged Jared, just glad he was here. He was drawing small circles on my back to soothe me, which worked. He didn't even care if I was ruining his shirt. I stopped crying, finally after 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry about that." I said pointing at his shirt. He just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks, I mean it; you're not like other guys."

"I can't believe I kissed him" I mumbled

Then Jared started to shake. I put my hand on his arm "Jared are you okay?"He stopped and the doorbell rang. "Yeah" he muttered. "I'll get the door" I brought my money with me. I opened the door. "3 Large Hawaiian Pizza." The guy said. He was blonde with blue eyes, most likely from Forks. "Thank you." "That would be $31.50." I gave him $40. "You can keep the change." I told him and smiled at him, then closed the door.

"Jared the pizza is here." I put it on the table.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I didn't know a person could get that much. I had a bit of the first pizza and he ate all my left over's and ate 2 whole pizzas.

"Wow, you eat a lot."

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy." He said smiling at me. All of the earlier events long behind us.

Then a question popped up in my head."Jared on Friday you asked me out, and I waited for an hour but you never showed up, and that's how I saw Bradley and yeah… What happened?"

"I'm sorry about that truly I am... I was going but then my boss called me and made me go to work even though I started a few hours later. And my boss is strict so I didn't have time to go tell you. You can even ask Paul."

"Oh" that seems reasonable I can't believe I was so mad at him when he just had to work.

I threw out all of the trash, and went back to watch TV with Jared. He started to ask me simple questions like what was my favorite color and I asked the same. We then fell easily in conversation this is going to turn into something more, I just don't know what.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sorry I haven't updated, but my teachers aren't letting me slack, so yeah I'll try to post chapters up as soon as possible but it's a bit hard so I don't really know when they're going to be up.**

**I love you all who reviewed (: Review and make me happy.**

**~Kelly**


	13. Chapter 13

Jared and Kim

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning, I feel like it should be a crime for me to be up. When I check the time it is 7:30. I have to get up.

Ugh, I regret talking to Jared for so long. He didn't leave till one in the morning. I got up, not wanting to but knew I had too. I went through my normal morning rituals. I dressed better, even better then the first time I started to care how I looked.

I walked down the steps, hearing every other step creak with my weight on it. When I came in view, I saw Claudia's mouth drop. I chuckled, I'm the one who normally does that to her, not the other way around. I walked in the kitchen getting a bowl of Cinnamon toast Crunch. I sat down on the stool next to her and started to dig in. I can feel her staring at me. I think she's burning a hole in my head.

"Wow," I heard her say. I looked at her with a skeptical look. I can't look that good, right? _Oh please you're a total Hottie! Right now I'm jealous, and I'm basically you._

I finished my cereal. I knew I have to leave, if I don't Claudia is going to be late and my parents would get mad, because she needs to have a future. I don't think my parents don't really care, because I'm a honor student, Claudia isn't, I don't ditch/skip, Claudia does, my attendance is almost perfect, Claudia's looks like she's in the hospital most of the year, and lastly they don't have to worry about boys with me, not that much anyway, Claudia on the other hand is always at the drug store. My parents don't worry about me. My future is undecided I can do anything, but Claudia's is laid out in front of her.

I walked out the door with my oversize bag on one shoulder and popping gum in my mouth. When I step on to my driveway I'm surprised to see a navy blue pickup truck in front of it. _I think someone is stalking you! I mean look at those windows there tinted so nobody can see you! _ Wow. I walk to the passenger and knock on the window, having to jump somewhat, even when I'm in my heels. The window opens. Then I smell the familiar woodsy scent, I absolutely adore. That only means its Jared.

"Jared?" I asked knowing it's him, but being polite, where friends now right? I can faintly her Run this Town by Jay-Z, Kanye West and Rihanna. I can't see him because, I can't look, and I think he can only see the top of my head. He opens the door. I saw him. He was wearing worn out jeans, and a black shirt that hugged his beautiful muscles exotically. I stepped on the little step and kind of jumped in. I was devoured my heat. I felt over dress for this heat, and outside I felt like I was in the ocean. Jared kept on looking at me like the sun is coming out of my ass. I waved my hand in front of his face, nothing happened.

"Jared. Hello. Jared!" I said still waving my hand in front of his face. The only reason I'm able to do this is because I'm sitting in the passenger seat, with the door open. The cold breeze feels like a hot summer day, when I'm next to Jared. He then came out of his trance.

"Oh sorry…. Do you need a drive?" he asked me, I was just going to take the bus, but the bus just left. I looked at the dashboard wondering if there is any way that I can walk to school and be on time. I looked up to his face, he looked nervous. Maybe it is because I'm taking too long to answer._ Just say yes for goodness sake. _

"Uh...yeah, thanks," and with that I closed the door and he drove off.

There was little talking. I was just staring out the window, looking for the wolf, which I keep seeing. I might be crazy, for looking for something that can kill me in a matter of 3 seconds. I feel safe just being in front of it though, it kind of feels like right now.

"What are you thinking about?" I look up to his face; I then realize were already at school, he might want me to get out so no rumors go around about him and me. I didn't even notice when my head went back down to stare at my hands.

"Kim?" he asked. I looked at him and was surprised at how close his face was to mine. I wonder how soft his lips are, if our lips fit just right. The heat radiated of him was comforting. My heart rate went up a notch. I'm pretty sure he heard it too. Were supposed to be friends, friends don't kiss each other right? I looked in his eyes, I feel that my heart just melted, I then looked at the bridge of his nose.

"Um… class is going to start soon," I said and got out of the car. I saw his face, and saw sadness in his eyes. Friends aren't supposed to hurt other friends, right? So I need to do something. I noticed that he hasn't moved one inch.

"Hey, Jared… do you want to have lunch with me today?" I asked, that's what friends do all the time. I saw his smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah, I'd love it Kim," he called after me. I started to walk away. I shivered, it is so cold, and gosh I wish I can be back in the car. I saw people staring at me, all the boys in awe and all the girls in envy. I gave them a smile and kept walking, feeling the breeze go through my clothes. Then I feel hot hands putting something on my shoulders. I look up to see Jared, and I hold his jacket tighter around me. I then took a whiff of it and smell the woods, so comforting and soothing.

"You know, you shouldn't dress like that in the middle of winter," he told me have a sarcastic tone in it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah, I thought it was warmer," I told him. We stepped in the school and I felt the warm air whoosh right in my face. I took off the jacket, and giving it to Jared, secretly take another whiff of it. I mumbled a thanks and left. I felt him staring at the back of my head.

I went to my locker; I opened it and started to put all of my books and important sheets in my hand bag. I looked at my hair and checked my makeup in the mirror on the side of the door of my locker. Content with how I look. I closed the door, and saw him.

"What do you want Bradley?" I asked getting annoyed, and putting as much venom in my voice. I then realize he is looking up and down me, when he got back to my face I just gave him a smile, but it was a genuine smile, it was more like, now you know what you lost. I turned around, and then he grabbed my wrist and twirled me around. I didn't know what was happening. Next thing I know is that he kissing me full on. He then forces his tongue in my mouth. I didn't know what was happening. I tried pushing him off, he wouldn't budge not one bit. At the corner of my eye I see most kids in the school surrounding us. I tried to push him off again. He still has his tongue in my mouth; he was trying to do a lot of things. I then noticed that he shoved me I against the locker, I hit it hard; I felt the tears coming down. He started to go up my leg. That did it. I bit his tongue hard, feeling blood gushing into my mouth. He backed off, bleeding.

"What the fuck, bitch." I was crying. I spat in his face, seeing all the blood from my mouth on his face. Out of nowhere I see Jared in front of me sorrow in his eyes. He then turns to Bradley, and punches him in the nose. I thought there was a lot of blood before, now it feels like I'm in a horror movie. Then I see black spots clouding my vision, and then it was all black.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I was on a hard bed. It smelt clean in here, like a hospital, I hear low murmurs, from somewhere in the room. I can still taste the blood in my mouth. I opened my eyes, and saw an old lady wearing white and scrubs smiling at me.

"She's up," the old lady told someone in the room. I feel the heat in my hand, Jared. I looked up to his beautiful face, he had a worried face, is he really that sympathetic about me?

"Ugh, my head hurts," I groaned. He then started to rub my head.

"Kim, I'm so sor…" I put my hand up to his lips to shut him up, I don't want sorry's form him.

"Shh! It's not your fault," I told him, I really just want to go home, but Claudia just left for a trip in Seattle for a few days, and both my parents are working, so I don't know how I'm getting home.

"Can I go home," I muttered, I wasn't even sure if it was audible for anybody to hear.

"Can Kim go home?" Jared asked for me. Damn he must be something different if he can hear what I just said.

"She doesn't have anybody to drive her…" she started and was interrupted.

"I can drive her, it doesn't bug me," Jared told her, I don't know what to be happy with, the fact that Jared is offering and most likely to drive me home, or that I'm going home.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Jared brought me home, which I'm grateful for. He is making vegetable soup, while I'm on the couch, firmly wrapped in a blanket watching the O.C. and I'm in front of the fireplace.

Jared comes in the living room with a bowl of soup in one hand for me and a bag of Sun Chips in the other hand. He gives me the soup and started to eat slowly, when I look up I see Jared throwing out all the bag of chips, which was party size. Wow I thought last night was just a one time deal, I guess I was wrong.

I finished my soup and he cleaned it up, next thing I know I'm asleep during Gossip Girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**How did u like it? I know I don't update that much anymore, but come on I'm already in midterms, blame the educational system, not me. When I get some time on my hands I will for sure write up the next chapter. And you guys just to give u and heads up, I will get more motivated to write the chapter, and make more time to write it if you review this, any way I love u all that read this.**

**~Kelly**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I wake up feeling comfortable, but sweating. I try to squirm out. But found it impossible. I feel like I'm super glued to the couch. I try to push of it to only notice there's something hard, not cushioned. I look up, to see Jared's sleeping face. He looked peaceful. He is Angelic. I just wanted to hole him, and kiss him. I think I was about to kiss him (on his forehead), but I fell off with a loud: _Thump!_

I groaned, but Jared was up and alert. He scanned the room until he looked me in the eyes. I felt safe. I feel to warm hands._ Huge warm hands_ and I'm on the couch again. He never broke eye contact. His chocolate brown eyes; they aren't like regular brown eyes. These ones have depth in them. I feel like I'm lost in them.

We both leaned in. Next thing I know is that his lips are on my lips. I broke it off not really sure how it happened. Were friends right? I'm pretty sure friends don't kiss friends. He looked at me. I think he saw the panic in my eyes.

"Sorry… 'bout that, I didn't really mean too…" he was struggling to get the right words. That is so adorable. I just forgot about common sense and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. With so much passion that I didn't even know existed. He broke off breathing hard.

"Sss…orry 'bout that, it's just, I don't really know," I managed to get out. The question burning in my mind is what are we now? And without my consent those words slipped out of my mouth.

"uh… I Don't know," he started to blush. He is so cute, "maybe we can be more then friends after that," he said chuckling.

"So were official, boyfriend girlfriend, now?" I asked, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Why I'm I so blunt?

"Yeah I guess," he said then we fell into a comfortable silence.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Jared left awhile ago, his phone rang and he was gone faster than you can say Mississippi.

I climbed into bed and started to read Marked.

I must have blacked out. Because next thing I notice is that my mom is trying to wake me up.

I had the best pancakes in the world, they were so amazing, I would have ate 10 if my stomach can hold so much, but sadly it can't so I only ate 2.

I walked out the door to see a truck, or the truck.

I opened the door and felt myself smile, with the scent I adore so much now.

I jumped in the passenger seat, and felt the heat, that is so comforting. I look at him, and smile, he just gives me a grin.

We got to school. We talked together in the school foyer. He walked me to my locker. I couldn't help but see Debra in the corner of my eye. And when I saw that she was looking at Jared and that she hasn't notice me. I see her approaching us. _No! More like Jared do something! _I started to panic. She's gorgeous then there's me. I have to keep Jared. I took his face and kissed him, I caught him off guard but when he realized what I did, he started to kiss me back.

I pulled away. Feeling ashamed, why did I do that? I feel like a slut. I needed that kiss, but I did because of my envy for Debra. I mumbled a sorry for Jared feeling like I owed him for it. I took my books and shut my locker door and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sorry for not updating but I'm getting a bit of writers block, and I would greatly appreciate it if u give me ideas. I know this chapter is a bit short, or like really short but like I said writer's block is hell. Give me ideas. I love u all for bearing with me, and I promise you I'm trying to speed things up, so u guys don't get bored on me. Give me some ideas, and a chapter might be out sometime next week.  
~Kelly**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Jared and Kim

Chapter 15

I couldn't look up at him. I can't believe I just did that. I looked up to see Debra's face. Pure hatred plastered on it. The smile she had just a few seconds ago turned in a sneer. That look on her face looked foreign on her face; that made her look stunning. I don't get it at all?

"Get what at all?" Jared asked me I must have said it out loud; I didn't even notice us moving to our class. I turned my head and saw Debra's face glaring at me, and when we looked each other in the eye she just fixed her glare, I shivered.

"I just don't get any of this? I mean why me," I paused not sure what so say next, "what I mean is that there's Debra," I said pointing behind me, he turned his head slightly, out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile, I looked up at him he just shrugged, "how are you able to do that? She gorgeous and then there is me! I'm plain old Kim, nothing to it."

I didn't notice that we had stopped, but we sure did, and I noticed that everyone went to class; we were alone in the hallway. I noticed him pulling me out of the doors. I bit my lip out of habit, and I couldn't help, but have that wanting to kiss him again, it was we were 2 matching puzzle pieces that fit perfectly.

"Kim you're not plain, you're nothing close to plain," he said matter-of-factly.

"Um… Jared are you sure u have 20/20 vision? 'Cause I'm sure as hell that I'm not the prettiest thing on this planet, and if I am what has this world came to?" I told him stubbornly.

"Well…" he said, thinking of the right words, "this world has came to a peaceful place, and then I guess you're not sure about hell, and lastly my eyes are perfectly fine, I'm not too sure about yours now," he said winking at me, and brought up and involuntary blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Kim I don't get why you don't get it? I really, really lo-like you, and that kiss was something," he said smiling at the memory, but I couldn't help but I frowned at that thought I was being pure selfish.

"Yeah that kiss was something," I mumbled. It was barely audible for me to hear.

"What do you mean? You didn't want that kiss?" he said pain soaking in his voice.

"Okay I liked it, but… I didn't it out of pure selfishness, I couldn't help myself," I stated then I saw a grin spread across his face. He then dragged me in the forest, he just kept on taking me up the incline of the land, I can hear in the distance of the waves crashing onto the rocky shore.

"I have to show you something." He said, he must have notice the questioning look on my face. We stopped and he placed me gently on the enormous rock, next to the great old oak tree. He told me to stay there. He ran deeper in the woods. So he was out of my sight, and I felt this aching pain in my chest, the further he went the more it hurt.

I knew he was coming back because the aching in my chest decreased. He then stepped out of behind the tree. I heard a twig snap.

I didn't want to look up, but I had to, I slowly looked up and was shocked, of what was in front of me.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever I feel terrible, and even more for this short chapter, but I'll try to update in December. So guess what I have my birthday coming up. Yupp that's right im getting old. Im turning 15! On the 31****st****, so I was wondering who here will tell me when they birthday is and how old they are, oh and u can comment on my story as well, thanks!**

**~Kelly**


	16. authors note

**I'm sorry for making you guys think that this is a new chapter, but it was brought to my attention that Jared and Kim have last names in the book, so I would greatly, like really greatly would like to know what they are, and in my next chapter I will change it, and sorry if this might get confusing, but I would also want to know, where I screwed up, with these names, so thanks for baring with me for so long.**

**~Kelly**


	17. Chapter 16

Jared and Kim

Chapter 16

_I heard a twig snap. I didn't want to look up, but I had to, I slowly looked up and was shocked, of what was in front of me._

I couldn't help the involuntary scream. After that scream I lost my balance on the rock and fell over.

My knees were drenched with mud. I was hiding behind this boulder, contemplating if I should run the hell out of here. _ Oh my god we have to get Jared he is in that forest he could be in trouble! _That little voice wasn't even done when I got up.

"Jared! Jared, Jared! Where are you?" I yelled for him, and I waited for his response, all I could her was me panting and a whimper. I looked over where the whimper came from. I gasp! It was that wolf, which I keep on seeing. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, at the rate it is beating at.

"Jared!" I screamed one more time. Then I looked at the wolf. He's eyes were blazing, they were beautiful.

"Jared?" I said to the wolf. Not knowing what was going to happen. I stepped closer, with my right hand in the air, like a white flag, so he won't bite my head off. He did nothing of that sort. He just bowed his head. I then put my hand in his fur, it was so soft, and I could help but smile. I massaged right in between his ears. He was like Damien, my dog that I used to have. But he ran away when I was 6, Claudia and I swore of not having another dog ever again. He moved his head up so I was looking straight into his eyes. Realization hit me like a bus.

"Jared," I whispered. I was terrified. Literally shaking, I couldn't help myself. Then he barked, I just stared at him wide eyed. He ran into the forest, I didn't even really know what to do. _I think you should stay; I just have this weird feeling, if we don't stay._ I don't know how me and this voice are agreeing on things lately.

I saw Jared come out, with no shirt on and his well toned abs. I ran to him and gave him a hug, what is happening to me? I looked in to his eyes, and I knew what I saw and Jared is that wolf, no doubt. I smiled at him, and that caused his smile to go into a grin, and tighten his hold on me. In a serious voice I said, "Jared, tell me everything," he nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about. Then we were back on the beach. He sat down and motioned for me to sit beside him. He then looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Kim, there's a lot, for you to know, so I'm going to tell you everything," he said I nodded for him to go on. He got the hint, "K, you know about the legends?"

Um, no duh which kid doesn't.

"Yeah, I mean I've been learning about it since, I started to go to school, it's always in history class."

"Okay, well then…" he hesitated, "there all true, every one of them."

"If u told me this yesterday, I wouldn't have believed you, but I don't know, I believe you, I can't really say no either for what I saw back there," I said jerking my thumb behind me pointing at the forest.

"You do know about the one about that third wife, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah.." I said dragging the word yeah out.

"Um well, it is about imprinting, and this has to do with you, because I'm a werewolf, and I imprinted on you."

Wait imprinting is when the imprinter finds this girl and likes fall for her, oh my gosh, that is what happened to me. Then anger, came over me.

"So if it wasn't for you turning into a freaking wolf you would have never noticed me?!" I don't know why this was hurting me! He is happy with me, but I can't shake this feeling off.

"NO,NO! it isn't like that, I would have notice you, you were made for me, like I'm made for you, imprinting just gave me a push in the right direction, I would have love you either way."

What!? He loves me, I looked up at him and I saw that he realized he said the L word.

"You love me?" I asked not really believing it, even though I did hear it from his mouth, I just need to be reassured.

"I do, really more than anything, you are the reason I get up in the morning, you are my sun."

* * *

**Chapter 16 is finally up and Kim finally knows the truth! So Kim's last name is now one Connweller, so it is Kimberly Marie Connweller. And I'm putting Jared's last name as Thail, but I'm not positive if that it right, so tell me if it is. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and have an even awesome new year. Oh and I would totally love it if you guys review on this. I would like to thank all the reviewers too.(:**

**~Kelly**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yesterday, no there wasn't a yesterday. Everything that has happened between Jared and me was just a dream had to be. But it just felt so real!

_How do you know that it was a dream? For goodness sake! It could have been real, he could be a werewolf! This sounds so absurd but it has to be real, your imagination is always inside the box! You could never dream up something. No offense._

That stupid little voice does have a point. It's Saturday and me being myself is spending it in my house. I really need a bit of a life. My life really consists with me staying enclosed by these walls.

I wonder what I'm going to have for breakfast. Before I knew it I was in the kitchen sitting in the closet stool near me.

I began to think about how the "dream" or "non-dream" between me and Jared. I couldn't help the smile that creped on my face, and because my mom is making pancakes, she just knows what I love. I ate just me and my mom, since my dad went fishing with some people from his work, and Claudia sleeping in after sneaking in at 3 in the morning. I'm more then positive that my mother does know about it, but she's cool about it. After talking about nothing with my mom I went back upstairs. Just in time to hear my phone chiming telling me I have a new text. I picked up my small purple slide phone.

_Unknown number_

Hey Kim its Jared! I was wonderin if u wanna hang 2day? Call me when u gets this.

I involuntarily squealed. I could have done a happy dance. My cheeks hurt from smiling so big. _How the heck did he get your number?!_ That thought made me stop everything I was doing and to wonder how he got it. Might as well ask then wonder since I'm coming up with nothing.

-Umm hi, how did u get my #?

I pressed sent and waited (okay so I sound just a bit desperate). I didn't have to wait long I heard that texting ring I looked at it:

_Unknown_

Umm, a friend, so wht bout tht hangin out?

I'm pretty sure he is legit about this. I slide my phone open and texted him back.

Ya sure tht seems cool, pick me up in about 20?

I don't want to be so shy anymore so might as well tell him yes without saying yes. _That doesn't even make sense._

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I told my mom where I was going, I kind of feel bad for leaving her knowing that Claudia might do the same to her. She responded and went back to cleaning. Something is different about her, I just don't know what.

I waited for some sign of Jared coming to pick me up. I'm I always going to be waiting for Jared to come?

I'm mad, why does this always happen to me? He isn't even bothered to text me back?

The doorbell rang, 50 minutes from when Jared was supposed to come, Claudia was already up, it was probably for her. Might as well go upstairs and watch T.V with my mom.

"Kimmy," my sisters voice chirped, I couldn't help but grunt when she called me that, and she knows I hate it.

I went back down the stairs, knowing I'll probably hate it like Bradley coming in and saying that he is sorry, and all that crap.

When I saw Claudia I was glaring at her. She saw me and smiled, then gave me a wink. I went to the door and saw Jared. Before I knew what I was doing I shut the door. I just stood in front of the door, and then I turned around to see Claudia looking at me with pure shock.

"What was that for? Are you stupid?" she asked me, I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I don't know," I said not knowing what was going to happen.

"Open the door dumbass," I did what she said then stepped out to see Jared sitting down on the porch step.

"Umm… Sorry….'bout that," I told him, he looked at me thinking about what he was going to say.

"No, I'm sorry if I just came on time" I didn't know what to say to tell you the truth. So I just kept on listening to what he has to say, because I sure as hell don't know what he's going to say I don't even know what I'm going to say if he asks me about my behavior, I just feel terrible for doing that to him.

"You know what I showed you yesterday?" He whispered to me, nodding, not knowing what to say.

"It was that, I would have came on time, believe me, I love you," I looked at him and nodded not knowing what to say.

"Let's go," I told him I don't know where but where going somewhere.

I got in his car, knowing it was unlock, _more like hoping. _ I waited for him until he realized what I was doing he came to the driver's side of the car so fast he became a blur. We went to the ice cream shop and just ate ice cream, just relaxing, like normal couples but I know where not normal.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

He drove me back home. I stepped out of the car, he came right out and closed my door for me, I just looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back that huge smile back at me. I invited him inside. We stepped inside, I could help but smile when I turned in the kitchen and saw who was there.

**Soorryyyyy iam a terrible person! I feel soo bad. But I've had exams and boy problems and getting lost like walking in a grade 12 class. Im so sorry. i'll try 2 update more, but I have math this semester GRRRRR : so it's going 2 b hard. Thanks for hanging in there with this story. And I'm even more sorry about the cliff hanger. **

**Happy early Valentines day! (I might not update on valentines day cause I kinda have a date but I will try to update in about 2 weeks)**

**I truly love u guys for reading this story**

**~Kelly**


	19. Chapter 18

Jared and Kim

**I am a terrible person. I am so sorry **

He drove me back home. I stepped out of the car, he came right out and closed my door for me, I just looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back that huge smile back at me. I invited him inside. We stepped inside, I could help but smile when I turned in the kitchen and saw who was there.

I gasped, and stopped which almost caused Jared running into me, but his werewolf reflexes caught himself before he did.

I didn't even notice that I was holding his hand but I dropped it and ran to her. She was most defiantly my best friend after what happened between me and Anne.

"Lindsay!" I ran to her and tackled her.

"Nice to see you too Kimmy Bear!" she said with a laugh while patting my back.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Florida with your boyfriend and like not here, not that I love that you're here, but why?" I said in such a rush, I was gasping for air when I was done.

"Hey girl, I'm glad to be here too, um, don't hurt yourself," she said patting my back. And I sensed that she noticed Jared.

"Who's he?" she whispered in my ear, obviously talking about Jared. I know she didn't want to sound rude, but I knew Jared heard it, with his super ultra hearing and stuff. But I didn't want to freak her out.

"Oh, he's Jared," I said in her ear so she didn't feel awkward, then she did something that is normal for her, but was out of her character for this moment. She let go of me and walked straight up to Jared.

"Well aren't you a total hottie!" she said, I could feel my mouth drop. She was so civilized just a minute ago. Oh my gosh what is Jared thinking, does he think my family is weird? Oh my, I just need to relax. _He loves you right? So I don't think he'll mind much._ He just chuckled!

"I get called that a lot," Jared said and winked at me. What I said next didn't even go through a mind filter.

"Um, who calls you that!? Because I'll find them and make them pay," my rant was going on, but I shut up when I heard Jared laughing. I looked at him with a death glare.

"Sorry babe, you're the only one that calls me that, so no need to worry," I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Man I overreacted. Then I heard Lindsay gasp in the background.

"He just called you BABE! What Kim, why aren't you freaking out?" Lindsay asked. Wow I really do wonder how I'm related to her.

"Um, well he is my boyfriend," I told her.

"WHAT!! WHY DON'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS!" she said I think I'm going to be deaf in my right ear. I feel sorry for Jared with his extra sensitive hearing.

"Um, 'Cause my laptop is broken," I told her like it was the simplest thing in the world. To emphasis that me and Jared we going out he put a protective arm around my waist. Lindsay's smile was creeping on her face. Slowly but surely.

"How long have you guys been dating, then?" she asked, I wasn't sure what the answer is because every day with him feels like a year. I'm not really sure, I feel like I can't remember a time that we weren't dating.

"O, last time I heard you was with that Bradley guy," she said, I heard a growl coming from Jared's chest, then I noticed his hands shaking, I grabbed his hand, and he instantly calmed down. Lindsay didn't even notice that in a matter of seconds are lives could have been hanging on a thread.

"Um, I dumped him," I said clenching my teeth together remembering that memory.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" she asked in the smallest of a voice, not sure what to really say. She wasn't good with words if that person she is talking to just had a breakup of some sort. She feels uncomfortable for some reason, and isn't that very good with advice, she tries to avoid it as much as possible. But her loving gossip she just had to know and me being her cousin and all, it was pretty much a given that she was bound to know what happened. I feel bad that I didn't call her about me and Jared though, I mean she's known I've liked him since I was 8. I didn't want to upset Jared, so I told her that I was going to tell her later. I realized that she never told me why she was in my kitchen, or in La Push or the State of Washington or even on the West Coast and not the East Coast.

"So, why are you here again?" I asked and trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well me and my mom got in a bit of fight, and some words were said, you know how my mom has this thing with taking control of everybody's life," actually my aunt wasn't controlling at all she was one of the most easy going people I know, but her daughter Lindsay, pretty much is out of control, and she does lose her cool with her. She almost becomes like my mom, "Well, I said fine, I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, then I went to my room and got my piggybank and smashed it, and about $900 was in there, so I grabbed my suitcase and starting putting in my clothes then I left leaving my mom a not saying that I'd be gone for about 3 weeks. And I took a redeye here," she said finishing up her story.

"Did you even tell my mom, that your staying here?" I asked not believing this at all.

"Um, well about that when I landed I took a cab and called your mom, but no one answered so when I got to your house, your door was locked," she said I gave her a skeptical look. She just rolled her eyes and kept going, "and you know how we used to play hide and go seek when we were like 12, well one time I found where you guys hide the spare key, in the garden under that weird looking stature thing," I cut her off, I couldn't help it.

"You mean the angel?" I said, I very well knew what she was talking about.

"That's and Angel!! Wow did you guys get ripped off or something?" I loved my cousin to death, but sometimes she's a ditz, I couldn't help but slap my hand on my forehead.

"Not everyone lives in a gigantic house in Florida, right next to the beach, so shut your mouth please, about my family not being as rich as yours."

"Sorry Kimmy I forget," I rolled my eyes but smiled at her.

"Well I'm going to cook, what do you guys want?" I asked knowing that Jared didn't really care, he just loves food.

"Oh, I want some pizza, Kim! Thanks doll!" Lindsay yelled. I took out the pizza from the freezer and pre heated the oven, then I put the pizza in. I went to the living room and sat on the floor.

"Kim, why are you sitting on the floor, when you can sit right next to me? Or you can even sit on me," Jared said, while winking at me.

"Fine," I said acting like it was such a drag to sit right next to him, but I couldn't help the smile, that went on my face. And I sat right next to him, but technically I could be sitting on him.

"So can you tell me that story?" Jared asked Lindsay, I didn't really care I heard the beep, from the kitchen and left for the kitchen. I took out the pizza and started to cut it. I came back to the living room. With the pizza and a bottle of pop, for us, and I brought 3 glasses. After I was done giving everyone food, Jared said something I didn't expect.

"So you're a smoker?" he said with a smirk. How does he know that? I looked at Lindsay and blushed knowing she told him that story.

"Why?" I said to Lindsay. She will never let me forget when we were 5 back when she lived in La Push. We used to hang out every day since she lived a block away from me. My mom took us to the Forks Grocery store, when my mom was paying I went outside and played on the ledge of the road and the sidewalk. Then I saw a smoke bud I picked it up just like how my Auntie Katie did. Then I put it to my mouth and sucked in. My mom came and saw it in my mouth and yelled at me, which made me drop it then I coughed multiple times then went back to my mom, who was scolding me. When I got home I remember telling my mom that my stomach hurt and then I remember throwing up all over her shoes, and yeah. I can't believe she told him that!

"I couldn't help it, Kimmy," she told me, I just gave her a glare.

"Kim don't worry about it, I still think your adorable," Jared told me.

"You would think I'm adorable if I really were," I told him sincerely and he knew that he couldn't fight about it.

"True, but I would want you to stop," I just rolled my eyes at his response.

"So Kim, when is Auntie Angie coming?" um I know that my parents went out for a bit.

"I'm not sure, but if they find you in here their going to freak," I said to Jared.

"Oh so I guess I should go, then," he said looking sad it pretty much broke my heart. I got up and so did he. I walked him to the door.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him when he was outside.

"Someone's eager for me?" he said with a grin.

"Well of course, you're always running through my mind, pretty much all the time," I told him, smiling like a fool.

"Then yes, I will see you tomorrow," he told me and he bent down and kissed me. It was short and sweet but still made my heart swell. He broke the kiss way to early, but I couldn't have it any other way.

"Night," I told him with this dreamy smile, he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Good night. I'll see you later," Jared said.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

**Well that's the chapter! How did you like it? I'm a bit cruel I know and I'm sorry!!!**

**Well I'm like failing math, but I found some time since it is March Break!!! But yeah review please and thank you!:)**

**~Kelly**


	20. Chapter 19

Jared and Kim

"Um, what was that?" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, he's the boy I've been crushing on for years!" I told her.

"'Kay first of all call my Liz, you starting to sound like my mom, and that just 'aint right," she told me, I few years ago I did call her Liz and she freaked out, she's unpredictable.

"Well do you want to know?" I asked judging by her face she wanted to know.

"Um no duh, tell me everything," she said grinning like a fool.

"Well, he was like gone for a few weeks, I began to look like this," I said motioning my arms to myself.

"Well I know that remember that picture I commented on facebook?" oh yeah I can't believe I totally forgot about are last conversation.

"Yeah well let me talk. So he was gone, then one day he noticed me! Yeah I know, I thought it was amazing especially when I was in sweats. But he stood me up I waited for like an hour so I took the bus home, I met Bradley, remember him back when we were like 7, well yeah we kicked it off, he got my first kiss, but then he got possessive, when Jared came and wanted to explain himself to me. I dumped Bradley but he got upset he basically attacked me at school, Jared came and basically ripped him off me, and yeah me and Jared started to hangout and yeah we started to go out," I told her in a bit of a dreamy voice.

"Wow. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Liz asked me. I don't know what to tell her because I'm going with Jared to some BBQ.

"Um I'm going to a BBQ, umm I'll see if I can bring you," I told her then grabbed my phone and punched in Jared number.

"Um, Liz you can go grabs yourself something if you want anything," I told her while Jared's phone rang.

_Ring, Ring._

_You know he could be running around La Push as a gigantic wolf, so he might NOT answer you._

Wow I want to give it a try.

Right when I was about to hang up I heard a worn out voice.

"hello," Jared said. I felt bad calling him, he seemed tired.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep I'll ask later," I told him feeling guilty.

"No, Kim, I'm alright, I was just lying in bed," he told me trying to clear his voice.

"You are such a liar, you're lucky I love you," I told him. Oh wait damn did that just slip out of my mouth! I felt my jaw drop, involuntarily.

"You love me?!" His voice was filled with happiness and relief.

"Um, yeah," I said blushing like a freak and looking down like he was there with me.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world, because Kimberly Marie Connweller, just told me she loves me," he said.

"Please just call me Kim, you know how much I hate Kimberly," I told him annoyed.

"Of course I know," he said.

"Wow, you are cruel," I told him teasingly, he chuckled lightly.

"So, you now know that I love you," I told him happily.

"Well I called because Liz, well yeah she doesn't have anywhere to go tomorrow, and she wanted to hang out with me, but I want meet your _pack_," I said pack quietly so Liz didn't over hear me. "And I was wondering if Liz can come, it would be fun we just have to be careful, right?" I asked.

"Kim you know I can't say no, so of course I just have to give the guys a heads up," he told me.

"Great, you should go back to sleep, 'kay," I told him.

"'Kay just 'Cause you told me too," I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Good Night my Angel," he told me.

"Night babe," I told him then hung up.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"What should I wear for today?" Liz called from downstairs. You should have seen my parents surprise when they came and saw my cousin eating popcorn watching a movie in our living room. After Liz explained to them what she told me, my mom picked up the phone, and called my aunt telling her that her daughter was with us, and my aunt said it was fine for her to stay over for a week.

"Um be relaxed," I told her, I just put on the regular converse, with a nice skinny jean, and a one shoulder shirt, with a tank top underneath it. I only put on mascara with a bit of blush and waited for Liz. Who really just wore a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee which is mine? She went into my closet.

"Nice to see that you borrowed my shirt," I told her with a smile.

"I couldn't help it, I didn't tell you me and my boyfriend broke up, so yeah I want to see if your boyfriend has hot friends," she told me I couldn't help what I said next.

"You would be surprised."

"What?" she asked me.

"Umm everyone there is basically good looking, I'm just not sure about the being available part," I told her because of the imprinting and stuff.

We were just finishing up getting ready when we heard Jared knock.

* * *

**So I'm ending it there, for ya.**

**What do you think is going to happen next? I want to hear your input:)**

**Please review**

**~Kelly **


End file.
